Remembering Me
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: It's said that you never forget the one you love. well, that's not always true.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day, Gabriella was home alone watching TV in her living room. It was really quiet. she went to the fridge opening it up and finding some herseys. she giggled. there was a knock on the door and she peeked through the hole, and smiled opening it, "Hey Boyfriend." Troy smiled, "Hey." he walked in closing the door behind him, kissing her lips, "Now, Why didn't my girlfriend tell me she was going to be alone tonight?" Gabriella sighed, "Troy, you really need to stop being overprotective." he sighed, "I just want you to be safe.." she smiled, wrapping her arms aorund his neck, "I love you for that.. but try to not go to far, okay?" he nodded pecking her lips, "So what are you doing?" she smiled, "Just about to watch Scream 4... wanna hold me close and make me feel safe."

Troy smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her lips gently, "I'll always be here to keep you safe." Gabriella giggled, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers, "come on wildcat, I"ll feed you chocolate." Troy smiled, "that is tempting...I think I'll join you." Gabriella giggled, "come on," she kissed his cheek lightly, pulling him toward the couch and pushing him down so she could sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "this is very kinky Montez." she chuckled, kissing his lips, and running her fingers through his hair. "I just want to make sure your comfortable." "Always comfortable with you baby." he said, whispering against her ear as he began kissing and sucking on her neck.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

The next day at school, Troy and Gabriella walk inside the school hand and hand walking over to the gang. "Hey guys." Gabriella smiled sweetly as Troy had his arm wrapped around her waist. Chad, Taylor and Sharpay turned to look at them. Sharpay gasped, "Oh my gosh Gabs, you look amazing!" she hugged her, "We are going to have so much fun over Spring Break, all of us together." Taylor, Sharpay and Gabriella will be having a skiing trip to utah while Troy, Chad, and Drake will be having Basketball Tournament in California all spring break. Gabriella looked at Troy, "Except us." he cupped her cheek, "Don't worry, We'll call each other every single night." she smiled, "you promise?" he smiled, "I give you my word... I love you.. nothing will keep us apart."

**TGTGTGTGTG**

The Week flew by faster then expected, Sharpay was kissing her boyfriend Drake goodbye, "I am going to miss you so much." Drake smiled, "Don't worry Shar, when you get back, we'll have prom to look forward to, then the rest of our lives." sharpay smiled kissing his lips. Chad held onto taylor, "We'll spend every single moment together when you get back.." Taylor smiled, "I hope your right." they kissed. Troy was cupping Gabriella's cheeks, looking into each other's eyes. "Troy, please.. let's not make this harder.." Troy sighed, "I..god I'm so sorry Brie, I'm just gonna miss you so much." Gabriella smiled kissing his lips, "I know... I promise you, I'll be misrable the whole trip."

Gabriella sighed, "We can skype each other right?" Troy smiled, "every night...I want you safe." she smiled, "same Troy, over protective but worth every bit of loving." he chuckled, kissing her lips chastely, and leaning his forehead on hers. He was about to say something, but Drake called him "Dude...we got to go, you know coach." Troy sighed, "I'm going to miss you..." she rubbed her nose against his in an eskimo kiss, "I'll miss you more...now go before Drake and Chad kill you-and they better not cause then I'll be pissed at them." Troy chuckled, "Goodbye, stay safe." "I will Wildcat...now go, I'll miss you so damn much already."

Troy hugged her one last time, kissing her lips gently, "Bye Brie, have a safe trip." she nodded, "I will, I love you." he smiled, "I love you too." and he ran off towards the group. Gabriella sighed biting her lower lip, "Come on gabs." Sharpay said. Gabriella lifted up her bag walking over to the car and putting her luggage in. all three girls got into the car, and drove to utah.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

It's been a couple days, and Utah was pretty much cold. The snow was falling and the ski lodge was amazing. but Gabriella still missed Troy like crazy. Sharpay came over to Gabriella plopping down on the couch. "I love you." Gabriella spoke to Troy on the phone. "I love you too, I miss you like crazy." she giggled. "It's only been a couple days wildcat." he smiled, "Well, I still miss you.." she rolled her eyes, "But seriously, you hang up first." "No you hang up first." she giggled, "No you." Sharpay rolled her eyes taking the cell phone, "Here." she pressed the red hang up button, "I'll hang up." Gabriella's mouth dropped, "I can't believe you just did that!" she dialed his number, "I have to call him back! he'll think I"ll hung up on him!"

Sharpay grabbed her wrists, and her phone, "Gabriella! listen to me very carefully..Your going to put on some warm clothes, and your going to take your ski's, and get out.. Troy would want you to have fun, and that's what your going to do." Gabriella sighed, putting her cell phone down. "Okay, your right.. let's go ski!" Sharpay smiled, "That's my girly!" she grabbed her hand, and they went to the ski lodge to meet up with Taylor.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

The dial tone rang in his ear, it was probably Sharpay that hung up-she's done it before. He sighed, turning off his cellphone, and putting it in his bag before laying flat on his bed with his eyes at the ceiling. He wanted to see her, he missed her. He smiled, remembering the night they met; ironically, it was at a ski lodge on New Years Eve. He started humming the song that brought them together, , but he didn't get that far in the tun when Chad came bounding in the room; "Hey dude...you need to get out-" he sighed, sitting up, "I know it's just..I miss her." Chad rolled his eyes, "yeah yeah, we all miss our girls-but now we are not attached to them, we got to have fun." Troy rolled his eyes, "i'm not a cheater Chad."

Chad chuckled, "did I say something about cheating." Troy sighed, "Yeah, but it will probably lead to it, and I don't wanna do anything to risk my relationship with Gabriella, I'm too crazy about her." Chad sighed, smacking his head, "Getcha head in the game, you know you two are going your seperate ways after high school.. she's headed to stanford, and your heading to U of A." Troy sighed, "I actually have been thinking about going to Berkley to be close to her." Chad's eyes went wide, "what." Troy sighed, "Nothing. lets go play some basketball."

**TGTGTGTGTG**

It was about 11;30 at night. Gabriella, Sharpay, and Taylor were having fun skiing for about 3 hours. Gabriella was back up on the hill with sharpay about the slip off her skiis. "Gabs, come on, just one more time." Gabriella sighed, "But.. I wanna talk to Tr-" Sharpay covered her mouth, "I do not want to hear the T word..okay?.. now, let's go one more time." Gabriella sighed, but nodded and began racing down the hill. they were going really fast. Sharpay was a pro at skiing, but Gabi, not so much. which is why when she lost control of her skii's she tripped down on them, sliding down on the icy snow, hit her head hard on a block of ice, and passing out.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella was soon rushed to the hospital. Sharpay and Taylor were hysterically crying. they were worried about their best friend. Sharpay felt worst the most. she made Gabriella do the things she didn't want to do. she felt like it was her fault. The doctor soon came out a couple hours later. Sharpay and Taylor rushed over to him. "How is she?" they asked in unison. The doctor sighed, "She'll be fine, but she did hit her head pretty hard, which caused some brain damage." Sharpay gulped, Taylor bit her lip, "what kind of damage?" The doctor sighed, "Well, she lost her memory." Taylor's eyes went wide, "For good?" The doctor shook his head, "Should only be temporary.. but for now, you need to take her back to Alberqueque so she will be comfortable in her own place where she belongs." Both Taylor and Sharpay nodded. texting Drake and Chad. _"We're coming home early, something happened, don't tell Troy. we will explain when we get home." _

**TGTGTGTGTG**

After a long drive from Utah to Alberqueque, Taylor opened the door for Gabriella. she held onto her white bag, that hung on her shoulders. she was wearing a sundress with boots. "Welcome home." Gabriella crossed her arms, rubbing them, "This is my home?" Taylor nodded, "Yep, It's big." Gabriella nodded, "Very.. Big.." Sharpay bit her lip, and grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry.. for everything." Gabriella looked at her confused, Sharpay smiled softly at her. when they opened the front door, all three guys, shouted, "SUPRISE!" Gabriella jumped, her eyes wide. _who are these people? _she thought. Taylor and Sharpay ran to their boyfriends wrapping their arms around them kissing them.

Gabriella was picked up by the blue eyed hottie, and he crashed his lips onto hers, "I missed you so damn much... I am not letting you go anywhere without me anymore." Gabriella looked at him confused, "W-what.." Both Taylor, Sharpay and the guys looked at eachother, Troy was the only one who didn't know what happened. she bit her lip. Troy smiled cupping her cheek, "So I was thinking, movies tonight." he held her hand, "The Lucky One is on, I know you've been reading the book, and you have been dying to see the movie, so I'll suffer through this movie for you.." he chuckled. she just kept looking at him confused, he raised a brow, "what's wrong?" she looked at him, "Who are you?"

His eyes narrowed in confusion, and his lips pursed, "wh-what?" Gabriella looked down, Troy sighed, "Brie, did I do some-" "Well!" Sharpay said loudly, making everyone jump, "I'm hungry, and I smell chocolate cake in the kitchen! Let's go Gabi!" she grabbed Gabriella's elbow, tugging her into the kitchen. The brunette looked back at Troy, "I'm sorry...really, I just...I don't know.." Sharpay pulled her completely in the kitchen, Troy couldn't believe what he had just heard. How had Gabriella forgotten-? It was a prank, it had to be a prank...something the girls cooked up on their way back and were now laughing about loudly in the kitchen. Troy gulped, he hoped he was right about it being a prank.

Gabriella was taking a bottle water out of the fridge, "W-Who was that guy?" Sharpay bit her lip, "Gabs, His your-" "Gabriella!" A woman squealed. Gabriella turned confused to see a grown woman coming over to hug her. Gabriella looked at her in confusion, Jennifer sighed, "Oh beautiful, I'm your mother." Gabriella smiled softly, "I'm sorry, just.. everything's so new to me." as soon as she said that, the rest of the guys, including Troy coming in. Jennifer played with her curls, "Oh sweetie, it's gonna be very weird in the beginning but you'll get better.." Troy came over to her, "Brie, Did I-" Sharpay bit her lip pushing Gabriella away from Troy, "Gabi, I want to show you the back yard."

Sharpay pushed her out to the backyard. as they dissapeard, Troy looked at everyone, "Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on!" everyone looked down, he continued, "This has to be a sick prank, right?" Taylor bit her lip, stepping forward, "Troy.. Gabriella... she lost her memory.." Troy's eyes went wide, "W-what.. how?" Taylor sighed, "We went skiing late at night, and well, she hit her head on a block of ice, and she lost her memory..for right now.."

Troy's eyes went wide, "what?" Gabriella bit her lip, sitting on a stool and tapping her fingers anxiously, "but-but...she was fine when I last saw her!" Sharpay squealed her usual high voice that usually meant that she was not admitting something that she should be admitting. "Troy...it was...it's my fault...I'm-she wanted to go back and talk to you, but...weeelllllll, I said that she couldn't and...wellllll...I'm just so sor-" "Your fault?" the blonde looked down, "I'm sorry...I just wanted her to have fun." Troy wanted to slap Sharpay right there, but he wouldn't...it wasn't how he was raised.

Everyone began arguing. Gabriella began looking at everyone. her head began pouding. "Stop.." she whispered. everyone kept arguing. she ran her hands through her hair, "Stop It!" she screamed. everyone stopped looking at her. she jumped off the stool. "I..I just wanna be alone.. okay.. I just please.." she looked at her mother, "Momma where's my old room?" Jennifer sighed, "It's the first door upstairs on the right sweetie..do you want me to help you unpack.." Gabriella shook her head, "No..I'm fine.. I I just wanna be alone right now." she grabbed her bag, and ran upstairs. Troy sighed, "I need to go talk to her-" Chad looked at him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Just give her some space.."

Troy looked at him, "How can the girl I love most, not remember me..?" Everyone looked down at their hands. Troy sighed making his way up the stairs. Gabriella was unpacking her things, and looking around the room. her hand tracing a picture of her and the blue eye guy downstairs. she bit her lip, "who are you?" there was a knock on the door, she put the picture back, "come in." Troy opened the door, "hey.." he whispered. she smiled softly, "hey..umm.." he sighed, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay.." Gabriella sighed, "I'm fine.. I.. I just need to know a few things.." he nodded, "well I'm here for you.. I'll answer as much as I can." she came closer to him, "Can you tell me who you are?"

Troy sighed, "Can I sit on the bed?" Gabriella nodded slowly, moving to the bed and hugging a pillow to her chest. Troy sat at a safe distant. "Uhm...well we met at a ski lodge on New Years Eve...we're together." Gabriella looked at him with her brown eyes, "so we were like...in love?" Troy smiled, "yeah...yeah we were." Gabriella nodded, hugging the pillow tighter, "how come...how come you didn't - you weren't at the hospital..when I woke up." Troy looked at her, grabbing her hand gently, "Brie...I-I didn't know." she bit her lip, "how could you not know-" "Brie, I wasn't told; they had believe everything was fine...our friends have some pretty messed up minds."

Gabriella looked away from him, holding the pillow against her. she cleared her throat, "Can you tell me about my family.." he smiled, "Well, I've know you only since we were freshman.." she nodded, "yeah.." he sighed, "Your mother is the one that mostly raised you, most of your life." she bit her lip, "what about my dad? what about him?" Troy sighed, "He.. uh.. He left.. when you were 3.." Gabriella looked at him, "D-Do you know why?" he sighed, "I.. he wasen't ready to be a father to you, so he.. he left." she looked down, "so were together." he nodded. she looked at him, "Have we ever, you know.." he raised a brow, she cleared her throat, "Am I virgin?"

Troy squeezed her hand, "No, we uh...we gave up our virginty to each other, about a year ago.." he pulled a chain from his shirt, and then brought her hand up so she could get a closer look. "I gave you your promise ring...a few months ago, and I kept one too." Gabriella's eyes were smiling, but her face remained blank. "It's beautiful...but why-" "because I love you Brie-" "why do you call me that?" Troy gulped, "I've been calling you that since freshman year-" "but why?" "because...your dad called you that; what your mom told me, and you remembered it too...but, you said you liked it when I called you it...so I kept it on..." Gabriella bit her lip, hugging her pillow tighter, "uhm...if my dad called me Brie then...can you...call me Gabriella?"

Troy bit his lip, "But I've been calling you Brie since we met-" she sighed, "I.. I just don't feel comfortable with you calling me that.. anymore.. please respect that.." Troy nodded, "I respect that, totally.. umm" he bit his lip, Gabriella sighed looking around her room, "has my dad ever tried to contact me?" Troy shook his head, "Not that I know of Brie- I mean Gabriella.." he sighed, "You usually tell me everything, so I would know." Gabriella nodded, slipping from her bed, Troy stood up with her, "If it's alright, I'd like to be alone right now.. and unpack and get settled in.. if that's okay.." she asked.

Troy cleared his throat, "umm yeah, umm" he kissed her forhead, "welcome back home." Gabriella nodded watching him walk pass her and to the door, he turned to look at her, "I umm..." she just looked at him, he heart clenched, "I'll take you out for pizza tonight.. if that's okay?" she bit her lip, "I just wanna stay home tonight.. I'm not ready to go out.. I'm sorry."

Troy nodded slowly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Yeah..I uh understand." His heart shriveled, he hated this. And...why his friends-his so called friends-never told him that his girlfriend...Ah! He felt anger, anger for his friends behaviour. Anger at Sharpay for being responsible for Gabriella's...he fisted his hands walking down stairs, and biting his lip. Sharpay walked up to Troy. "Troy-" he silenced her with a glare, she gulped, backing up slowly until she was next to Drake. Chad looked at Troy, "Dude-" Troy shook his head, "I'm going out...don't wait up."


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella came downstairs that morning. Jennifer smiled, "Hey, I made you breakfest.." Gabriella smiled softly, "umm thanks, but umm I'm just gonna catch breakfest on my way to school." Jennifer lifted a brow, "are you sure?" Gabriella nodded, "totally.. umm.. I'll see you after school." she kissed her mom on the cheek grabbing her bag and walking out the door. she went to her car outside getting in. before she started the car she sighed, "I forgot how to drive." she bit her lip getting out of the car. great. it started to rain. she sighed slipping on her hood and began walking to school, and it was 15 blocks away.

Troy was driving his pick up truck to school. still pissed off about everything that was going on. he just knew he had to make Gabriella fall back inlove with him. he had to get her to remember him, cause if she forgot about him completely, he would just die. he saw a figure walking in the rain, shivering with a white hoodie on. he got closer noticing it was Gabriella. he rolled the window down, "Gabriella.. what are you doing walking to school in weather like this." she bit her lip walking towards the car a little, "I forgot how to drive." she smiled innocently, he chuckled, "get in, I'll drive you." she sighed, "are you sure? you don't mind?" she asked.

"It's no bother." Troy said, reaching over and unlocking the passenger side door. Gabriella stood in the rain for a few seconds, hesitating. Troy sighed, "I don't bite Br-Gabi." She bit her lip, opening the door and getting in slowly; shutting the door when she was all the way in. It was a quiet drive at first, "uhm...would you like some heat? Music?" Gabriella shook her head, "uhm no I'm perfectly warm thank you." Troy nodded, "well uh...music then?" Gabriella bit her lip, nodding slowly, "su-sure." Troy sighed, pocking his tongue through his cheek as he turned on 98.7. All Country all the time! Hillybilly Bone by Blake Shelton was playing loud and proud.

Gabriella kept looking out the window, taking off her hoodie and drying off her hair. Troy looked at her, her hair was so beautiful even wet and messy. she grabbed a brush from her bag and combed it out. she bit her lip putting it back in her bag, and looking back out the window. the car ride became silent until Gabriella spoke, "Whose the president?" Troy looked at her, "Of The United States?" she nodded, "Yeah?" he chuckled, "Obama?" she looked at him weird, "The Senator?" Troy chuckled, "Yeah, your mom voted for him." she looked at him with disbelief, "She did?"

Troy laughed, "yeah, she did.. even though you didn't want her too." Gabriella sighed. "So do we have any classes together?" he nodded, "We have every class together." Gabriella nodded, "Oh.." her eyes moved to his shirt, he was wearing a basketball jersey. "Basketball?" he smiled, "Yeah, Your looking at the East High Basketball Captain." Gabriella smiled softly, "so did you win the spot as captain cause your daddy is the coach?" he looked at her, she smiled, "My mom told me your dad was the coach at east high." Troy nodded, "Yeah he is, but that's not how I got it...I worked hard." Gabriella smiled, "So, I don't understand, If your the basketball captain, why were you dating me? shouldn't of you been dating a cheerleader or something like that?"

Troy sighed, "Like I said B-Gabriella, we met at a ski lodge freshman year..." Gabriella nodded, looking away and playing with her fingers. It was quiet once again, Hillybilly Bone playing, Troy tapping the steering wheel. Gabriella bit her lip, "what about uh...me? What am I at school?" Troy smiled, "you are a...you're a smart girl. An honour roll student."

Gabriella smiled, "am I smarter then you." he smirked, "Don't start that now-" she giggled, "So it's true." Troy laughed, "Okay maybe it's true.. but you usually help me." he pulled into the parking lot outside of the school. he looked at her unhooking his seatbelt, "Hold on." he jumped out going to the other side and opening it. she smiled getting out, "Thank you." he slammed the door she smiled at him, "what do you mean I help you?" Troy sighed, He usually held her hand walking into the school, that's why everyone was probably staring at them. "Well, I was almost kicked off the team since my grade in Biology was slipping.. but you helped me bring my grade from a D to an A in a week." Gabriella's eyes went wide, "I did that?" he nodded, "Your going to stanford after you graduate." she smiled, "Wow." he nodded, he loved her smile. They went to all their classes together.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

Gabriella ran up to her room, throwing her bag on the bed, landing backwards on the mattress looking at the ceiling. there was a knock on the door, Gabriella sighed sitting up, "Come in." Her mother came in, "Hey, how was the first day back." Gabriella smiled, "It was.. interesting." Jennifer smiled, "did you and Troy talk." Gabriella nodded, "Yeah, his a sweet guy mom, I can't believe I was actually with him." Jennifer nodded, "Actually Gabriella." she took a seat next to her, "Troy is still inlove with you, and you were still inlove with him.. you just.. you just have to remember him.." Gabriella sighed, "It's hard though.." Jennifer hugged her daughter, "It will be hard, but you have to give him a chance to prove to you that you two are inlove." Gabriella sighed, "Where does he live?"

Gabriella walked to his house and began knocking on the door. Lucille opened the door, "Gabriella, it's good to see you." Gabriella smiled, "Hey, Is Troy home?" Troy walked behind his mother, "Hey B-Gabriella.." she smiled, "Troy, It's fine, you can call me Brie." he smiled. Lucille cleared her throat, "I'm gonna. I'm gonna go." Troy smiled, "what's up Brie?" she sighed, "Your telling the truth about us being together, and being inlove right?" he nodded, "of course-" "Then let's go spend some time together." he smiled, "What?" she giggled, "Down at the beach, It's the sun is going down, it's the best time..grab your trunks and come on." troy chuckled quickly grabbing his trunks, and both headed to the beach.

**TGTGTGTG**

They were at the beach, swimming in the water, and doing a little bit a surfing. they ran onto the sand, and began laughing. "That was so much fun." Gabriella laughed as Troy was chuckling, "It was." she giggled, pushing him as little bit, "your such a dork." he laughed, "Take that back montez." she stuck her tongue out, but he pushed her, and they both landed on the sand with Troy ontop. she giggled, her hands going to his shoulders. they looked into each other's eyes. Troy cupped her cheek with his hand, "Your beautiful." he murmured. she smiled, he leaned into kiss her, but he got the cheek, "I'm sorry...I ..I can't do that..not yet.. it's going to fast."

Troy frowned, he wanted to kiss her so bad. But, he sighed and moved off of her, "yeah...I-I get that...just...miss you is all." Gabriella bit her lip, sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest. "Troy, I'm sorry..." he looked at her, then at the sand, "nothing to be sorry for-its an accident your like this, that you can't remem-it's just nothing to be sorry for." Gabriella smiled softly, playing with his fingers. "Your really nice Troy." He smiled, "yeah...I"ve been told." he looked at her through his thick lashes, the moon casting thin shadows on his cheek; but Gabriella? Oh she was even more beautiful. He grabbed her hand, she looked at him, "Troy what are you doing?" her lips were so full, and...he missed her so much. When he was away, he dreamed so many nights of her kisses.

He gulped, not staring away from her lips. "Troy wh-" he pulled her against him, then rolled on top of her, his lips fusing to hers and his hands settling on her hips. She pushed him away, slapping him. "What are you doing!"

Troy sighed, "Baby, I'm sorry I-" she had tears rolling down her cheeks, "I.. I thought I could trust you-" he grabbed her shoulders, "No, No, No, baby, please.. you can trust me completely, I just.. I've missed you so much, I just had to feel your lips on mine..I.." she just looked at him with hurtful eyes, He sighed. "Brie, Listen.. when you and the girls went away for a vacation." he cupped her cheek, "I was completely misrable...I couldn't stand being away from you..everytime you called, texted me, or skyped me, it just got so damn harder every minute.." Gabriella bit her lip, he sighed, "I just.. I want you to remember me, but not this way.." Gabriella sighed, "Can we just start as friends? see where that leads us too? see where we end up? you have to be slow and patient with me Troy"

Troy nodded slowly, "y-yeah...of-of course." Gabriella bit her lip, looking down at her shoulders where Troy's hands still held her. She looked at him, he widened his eyes "Oh sorry...I-I.." "I should go. See you at school." she stood up, dusting the sand off of her legs and bottom and walking in the direction of the truck, but she'd just walk home. She needed-wanted- to be alone right now. Troy sighed, mentally kicking himself for such a stupid move. He shouldn't have he knew that, but...he just...he felt like he needed to kiss her. Not a want. But a need.

Troy lay back in the sand, closing his eyes. Wanting everything...wishing everything...could go back to before this all happened. Go back to before Gabriella lost her memory of him. The tide was rising, he felt the water touching his feet, but he didn't care; the ocean picking him up like hands and pulling him out to sea where they held him and soon pushed him down seemed pretty great right now...but it wasn't a solution. His girl-whether she remembered him or not, whether she wanted to love him the way he loved her or not- was walking away, and he was just lying here feeling sorry for himself, for her and most of all brooding angrily over his friends for not telling him. He let out a frustrated groan, getting up and walking back to the truck; he'd catch her in the truck faster than on foot.

Troy speeded down the street to see her walking and he pulled up beside her "Hey." he got out of the car, she turned to him. "yeah?" he ran over to her, "Listen I wanna ask you something." She nodded, "what is it?" he smiled, "Would you go on a date with me? like two people who are meeting for the first time." she bit her lip, "a date.." he nodded solemnly, "Just a date..." she sighed, "I-I don't know Troy.." he sighed, "Brie, it could help, it could help you, and it could help us, It's just an innocent little date, and if you enjoy it, then we can move on and have more, this is the first step." Gabriella sighed, "Okay, I'll go on a date with you-" he smiled grew bigger, "Really-" she stopped him, "But, I do not want any move on me by kissing me or getting to second base with me.."

Troy nodded, "Okay then...we can uh...spend it at your place-order a movie on demand have a pizza..your mom can chaperone." Gabriella couldn't help but let out a giggle, "I wasn't going to go that far...but, yeah a pizza and a movie sound good." Troy smiled, grabbing her hands in his, "Great, I'll see you tomorrow then...at school and after-" Gabriella made a face, "my mom was going to show pictures of my family...to help me with my memory." Troy frowned, "oh, uh okay well that's un-understandable...how about after your mom show's you the pictures?" Gabriella bit her lip, "Uh yeah that-that sounds good...how do I get a hold of-" "my number's in your phone."

Gabriella smiled, "okay." he let out his hand for her to grab, "I shall take you home." Gabriella smiled taking a hold of his hand, "Thanks." he opened the passenger door for her, and let her in. he went on the other side opening it and starting the engine and taking her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella and her mother were looking at some photos of Gabriella as a baby, and some more family photos. a little bit after they were done, Gabriella called Troy for their date. Her mother went upstairs as there was a knock on the door. Gabriella went and opened it, "hey Troy." he loved her outfit she was wearing, "Hey Brie..Here." he handed her a bouqet of roses, "Those are for you." she smiled, "Their beautiful.. thanks." she smiled, "Come in." he walked inside, "So I was thinking, we can order pizza from-" "Giovannies." she smiled, "How did you-" he laughed, "I know your favorite pizza place Brie.."

she giggled walking passed him, "okay, well I picked out my favorite movie, so I hope you don't-" he chuckled, "I've seen Dear John over a thousand times with you brie, one more time couldn't hurt." she smiled biting her lip, holding the movie case close to her chest, "How do you know all those things?" he sighed, "I know everything about you Brie, because I-" she looked at him, he sighed, "your my best friend." she smiled, "Well the pizza is on its way, shall I start the movie?" she asked.

Troy nodded, "ah yeah..." Gabriella let him in, walking to the kitchen to get a vase for the rose, but was unable to find one so she placed on the counter for the time being and walked back out to the living room where Troy was sitting on the couch, with his head hanging over the back of the couch. She cleared her throat, "Uhm...want to watch the movie or fall asleep?" she said with a smirk, he looked at her, his head not moving, "I wasn't asleep...I was just.." "yeah?" He shook his head, "nothing."

Gabriella giggled, putting in the movie and sitting by him on the couch. Troy and Gabriella spend their time holding each other, cuddling, and just talking together. after they ate their pizza, and ended their conversation. It was hitting on midnight now. Gabriella looked at the clock, "oh my god, It's midnight, It's getting late." he smiled, "yeah it is." she walked him to the door, she smiled, "I really enjoyed tonight with you." he smiled, "Yeah me too... we should do it again." she smiled, "How about friday?" he smiled, "Friday then." she smiled, "Goodnight Troy." he smiled, he wanted so much to kiss her, so much. "Goodnight Brie." she smiled, leaning in and kissing his cheek, she smiled pulling away, "Your a great guy Troy." Troy sighed watching her close the door. he was for sure getting her back and having her fall back inlove with him, he just needed to make it happen, he had to do that. for her, for him, just for them.

**TGTGTGTG**

The next day at school, Troy's Dad asked him to head to the libray to pick up a package for him. When Troy arrived there, he waited for awhile, meanwhile, he heard two guys behind the books talking.. and not just talking about anything, but talking about Gabriella. "So, are you really going to ask Gabriella out? I mean she practically hates you." The other guy chuckled, "Come on man, she lost her memory, she forgot about all the things I have done and said, it will be easy." The other guy chuckled, "But isn't she with Troy Bolton?" The guy smirked, "Please, when I'm done with her, and have her in bed with me, she's gonna forget all about him."

Troy felt his gut turn, and his fists clenched and his jaw clenched tightly. The librarian waggled a skinny, stern finger at Troy-a gesture saying 'come now!' with out actually yelling it across the room. He walked stiffly over to the desk, "Uh..a package for Jack Bolton...should be here." the librarian nodded, telling Troy to wait right there as she searched the back office for the package. Troy drummed his fingers against the top of the desk, straining his ears to hear any more of the two guys behind the book shelves, but he heard nothing.

Gabriella and Taylor walked into the libray holding onto some books. The guy's best friend nudged him, "There she is." Troy heard him say that, and he turned to find the guy walking towards her, "hey, want some help with those." Taylor glared at him, "Hey Taylor." she scoffed walking away. Gabriella bit her lip, "No, I'm good. but thank you." he smirked, sliding beside her, "I'm Travis, you probably don't remember me." Troy got closer to them spying. she sighed rolling her eyes, "and I probably don't want to remember you." he smirked, "Hey, won't you go out with me, we can have a nice time together.." he started touching her really uncomfortably. her eyes went wide, "I would love to see how you feel." she pushed him away, and scoffed, "I'm not some tramp! keep your hands to yourself!"

Travis bit the inside of his cheek, grabbing her wrist, "you don't tell me what your not, cause I know what you are...and trust me, I can make you what you are." Gabriella gulped, her eyes wide and fearful, as she pulled her arm away, but Travis held tight. "L-Let go of my arm." Travis squeezed tighter, Troy came out from spying, "you should do as she says." Travis and Gabriella look at him, Troy leans casually against the shelf, his eyes stony and cold and his voice even, "let go of her arm." Travis mechanically lets go, his eyes not leaving Troy's-the two daring each other to make the first move.

Travis held his hands up, "Well of course, I was just helping her-" Troy interupted him, "I suggest that you should be leaving?" Travis smirked, "Of course." and with that he turned around and left the libray. Gabriella turned to him, "Thank god you were here, I.. I was scared he was going to do something to me." Troy rubbed her shoulders, "Hey, as long as I'm around, nothing will ever happen to you.. nothing.. I promise you that." she smiled softly, "Thanks Troy." he smiled kissing her forhead, "I just want you to be careful, a lot of guys here, there gonna go after the prettiest girls, and your one of them." she blushed, "have guys done this before?" he nodded, "all the time.. I just.. I don't want to lose you brie, to any other guy." she smiled, "I hope I remember you soon.."

Troy smiled sadly, "me too Brie..me too." he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "so...what are you doing here-just curious." Gabriella giggled, "uhm, I was getting a book, apparently according to Taylor I uh...I like reading physics books." Troy scrunched up his nose, "uh..I think Taylor is a little delusional because you only read physics books when its an assignment too, but...you do read romance novels." Gabriella giggled, "okay then...take me to the romance section." Oh Troy wanted to...hell, he wanted to toss her on the library reception desk and take her there. He missed her. "Troy you okay?" he shook his head, "what? Sorry...did you say something?" Gabriella smirked, "no..but you look like your distracted and also...uhm are you having thoughts?" Troy looked at her, "thoughts? No...why?" Gabriella pointed to below his jeans.

Troy looked down, and blushed, "uhh yeah, umm follow me." he cleared his throat walking towards the romance section. Gabriella giggled following him to the romance section. he sighed, "Well this is it." she smiled looking at the books and taking some out and opening them, "so I read alot?" he nodded, "It's one of your favorite things to do." he chuckled, "one time, I couldn't figure what to get for your birthday cause I bought you so many other things I was running out of ideas.. then you told me to buy you a nicholas sparks novel, and you fell inlove with it?" she looked at him, "Which Novel?" he smiled looking down at her, "The Lucky One." she bit her lip, "what was it about?" he chuckled, "what you told me, about a marine named Logan coming to hampton to find a woman whose picture he found of her in Iraq, and kept her as his good luck charm and came to thank her."

Gabriella smiled, "Sounds Amazing.." he smiled, "yeah, I was planning on taking you to see the movie-" her eyes snapped at him, "Could you?" he smiled, "sure.. I'd love that." she smiled, the bell rang, and she looked at him smilling, "I..I guess I better get going.." she didn't want to leave, his eyes were just so... peaceful. he looked down at her, silence overcame them. Gabriella then attached her lips to his in a slow passionate fiery. she loved his lips against hers, it felt so amazing. sparks were going through her body. she began having a flashback in her mind.

_Troy and Gabriella held hands walking along the beach, it was around 7 at night, and the sun was going down. the ocean waves were coming in and out. Gabriella smiled looking at Troy, she began shivering. he smiled, "Cold?" she bit her lip, "a little." he slipped off his jacket wrapping it around her, she smiled holding onto it, "Perfect fit." she looked up at him, he looked at her eyes, then to her lips. he gulped cupping her cheek, "Brie." she bit her lip, butterflies filling her belly. "yeah." he smiled, "I'm going to kiss you." Gabriella smiled, "what are you waiting for?" Troy then brushed his lips against hers in a passionate fiery._

Gabriella pulled away, "I'm..I'm sorry..I." he looked at her, "Brie, what's wrong?" she bit her lip, "I..I just had a vision of..of me and you.. we were on the beach, holding hands.. I was cold, and you draped your jacket over me, and then you told me you were going to kiss me, I don't know.. god Troy, I hate this! I just, I just want to be better! I want to remember everything!" she had tears rolling down her cheeks, she slid down on the floor, laying her head back against the shelf.

Troy sighed, sliding down next to her wrapping his arm around her, she leaned forwards burying her face into his chest, "Oh Brie.. please don't cry, were going to get through this together, I promise you." Gabriellal bit her lip, "I..I hate being like this...everyone hates me for doing this-" he shook his head, "Don't ever say that Gabriella! nobody hates you! it wasen't your fault!" she began crying, "It doesn't matter anyway, why don't you go ahead and dump me now and get it over with, cause I'm not ever going to remember anything.. I'm just a waste of a good air... without my memory of anybody, I'm a loser.."

Troy lifted her chin to stare into her eyes, "Hey...look at me." Gabriella bit her lip, trying hard to look at him, "You are not a loser...you never were and never ever will be." Gabriella sniffled, "I'm a throwback-" "no your not." before Gabriella could say something else, Troy stood up, holding down his hand for her. "Come on...we're not going to class, I want to show you something..." "Something I've seen already but don't remember at all-" "hey!" Troy said, "enough of that...don't make me carry you." Gabriella bit her lip again, hugging her knees tighter, and not showing signs of moving. Troy sighed, "all right, you leave me no choice." he bent down, heaving out a sigh, and picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She kicked her feet, hitting his back, "Put me down! Put me down! This has to be against school rules! Put me down!"

Troy carried her up to the rooftop, sitting her down on the bench. Gabriella looked around, "It's beautiful." he smiled, "We come up here for private lunches and dates, and just to clear our heads, and talk about any problems we have." Gabriella bit her lip, "and this is the top of the school?" he nodded, "Yes.. here, I'll show you the whole city of Alberquerque.." she smiled as he grabbed her hand going to the edge of the building. she looked down, Troy looked at her, "Do you like it?" she became scared, and nervous, her heart began to speed up, she was deadly afraid of heights and snakes, she was totally scared of them. "Troy..I..I.." he looked at her, "Brie, what's a matter." she froze, choking out, "H-Heights...to High...t-to high.."

Troy grabbed her by the waist, "Sorry brie, I forgot you were afraid of heights.." Gabriella bit her lip hugging him tightly, and whimpering, "I hate heights.. I hate snakes." he sighed, "I know.. I know, you've been afraid of them since I've known you." she bit her lip nodding, looking up at him, "I think i'm ready for the 2nd level for us.." he looked at her, she giggled with a smle, "No, not that," she blusheed, "Maybe kissing a little bit.. I heard a familliar spark helps with memory."

Troy smiled, "Well...if you say so." Gabriella smiled back at him, standing up on her tippy toes, but she stumbled a bit, causing her to hand on to Troy's arms tightly; digging her nails in. his forearms. He winced, "still have those claws..." Gabriella bit her lip, "sorry.." she muttered, Troy chuckled, "it's fine." it's just that the last time he remembered her stabbing her nails into his skin, was the first time that they made love, and they were both on the verge of screaming till the walls crumbled, and he felt blood from her nails running down his back. "You having thoughts again?" Gabriella asked, Troy shook his head, "wh-what?" she looked down at their touching bodies, blushing, "your pants are poking me." Troy blushed furiously, looking away, "uh...come on, there's memories up here...I'll point them out to you...help you remember them." Gabriella giggled, "and make sure your pants aren't pointing at stuff? Or do you have a compass in there?" Troy smiled bashfully, "uh..." "I'm kidding."

Troy smiled scratching the back of his neck nervously, "uhh yeah, uh.. come here." he grabbed her hand bringing her over to the center of the rooftop. "This is were we uh.. we had our first slow dance." Gabriella smiled, "to what song.." he smiled, "Dance With me." she smirked, "suprisingly.." she went over to her backpack, taking out her phone and clicking on a song and hooking it up to her IPod machine, she looked at him, "I have that song." he smiled, holding out his hand, "Can I have this dance?" she giggled taking his hand, the music began.

_"follow me into my world, let your worries take every step you take, baby what you waiting for, let the tango take control, feel the music inside your soul, woah oh, my hand is in just grab a hold."_

Troy spinned her around pulling her close, they began waltzing around the rooftop, Take my hand, Be afraid, forget the world, will you say, dance with me.. Troy grabbed her close, dipping her, and bringing her back up were their faces were inches apart. soon, the music slowed down, and Gabriella bent backwards jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist, and singing along with Troy,

_"Dance with me, I'm dancing with you, for this moment in time, my dream has come true."_

he let her down holding her hand and singing, looking into her eyes,

_"My Darling just dance with me, if for only one night.." _

They looked into each other's eyes, For Troy, he loved this moment, for Gabriella, she was falling more inlove with Troy everyday, all over again.

The music ended, Gabriella wrapped her hands aorund his shoulders, rain began to fall. she smiled, "Were going to get soaked." he smiled whispering, "I'll keep you warm." Gabriella smiled, "Kiss Me Troy.." he looked at her, "Brie, are you sure?" he cupped her cheek, she nodded, leaning forward, "I'm sure.. I..I have faith you won't hurt me.."

Troy smiled cupping her cheeks, and stroking them with his thumbs. Gabriella smiled at him, his thumb went to play with her bottom lip, "I will never hurt you.." he kissed her passionately, holding her close to him. Gabriella rested her hands on his shoulders, "I love you." Troy mumbled, Gabriella pulled away, "w-what?" she hope she heard wrong. he sighed, "Umm nothing, nevermind, hey, how about if we go on a hike today, with me you and the gang." she bit her lip, "Love it."


	4. Chapter 4

Troy, Gabriella, and the rest of the gang were hiking. They had been walking for hours, and hours. "When are we going to get to the camp ground, I am so hungry." Chad complained. Drake pated him on the back, "I'm here buddy, " he handed him a bottled water, and chad gulged it down. Sharpay looke down over the edge, "Oh great, we have to climb the thing." The dude waiting there smiled attaching the harness to her back, "Your good." Gabriella looked down, her eyee went wide, "Heights.." Troy looked at her, "Oh no, brie, it's okay.. it's okay.." Drake was after her, and was led followed by taylor. Troy looked at her, "your going to be okay.." Chad looked at her, "are you going?" she shook her head, "No.. No..." she backed away. Troy sighed, "want me to go first?"

She nodded, "please.." he nodded kissing her forhead, The guy attached the harness to his back, and Troy began climbing across the bridge to the other side. when he got there, he unattached the harness, and started yelling at the other side to Gabriella, "Come on brie, you can do it!" everyone began to encourage her. Gabriella bit her lip, looking at the guy, "you ready?" she nodded, and he attached the harness to her back, and she began climbing. the bridge was shaky, and looked like it could fall at any moment. "Gabriella! you can do it!" she gulped, she was now half way to the middle, and she looked down, and began screaming, "I..I can't.. Troy I can't.. please.. I can't do it.. I'm scared.." Chad sighed, "We can't leave without her.."

Gabriella gripped the sides of the bridge, shutting her eyes tightly. "T-Troy..." she yelled, fighting the urge to curl up in a ball; she felt like she was frozen. Troy gulped down a sudden lump that appeared in his throat, he cupped his hands around his mouth, "Brie hold on!" he grabbed he end of the bridge, putting his foot on as he started to walk across but Drake grabbed his shoulder, "You can cross with out a harness on." Troy shook his head, "I don't care..she needs my help!"

Chad sighed, "Troy you need a harness-hey!" Troy had started walking slowly across, "Brie, I'm on my way..." he knew her eyes were closed, "Open your eyes...look at me!"

She opened her eyes, and looked at him, her eyes went wide, "Troy..y-your harness!" he shook head, still slowly walking towards her, "I'm okay." the bridge began to shake again, and it almost turned over. Gabriella screamed, "Troy!" he got his balance back, and slowly walked to her, "Brie, your going to get on my back, and I'll carry you across." she shook her head, "No, I can't..you'll fall with me." he shook his head, their faces were inches apart, "Brie, I'm not going to let anything happen to you.." she took a deep breath, "Come on, you can do this, get on my back." she carefully crawled onto his back holding on tightly, "everything's okay brie.." she shook her head looking down, and shutting her eyes, and holding on tighter, "please don't let go of me! please!" she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Troy let go of the bridge, grabbing onto where Gabriella's hands latched in front of his neck, squeezing tight. "I'll never let you go." There was more behind those words than both of them thought. Gabriella buried her face in his back as he slowly walked to the other side.

"he's insane," Drake mumbled, pacing while the others watched with growing anxiety. Taylor looked over at the pacing 17 year old, "Drake, they could be killed-" "Hey," Drake said, holding up his hands in surrender, "I tried to stop him!"

Sharpay turned to her boyfriend,scowling, "shut up Drake! Don't be an ass!" the blond turned back to watch the bridge wobble and Troy stumble, Gabriella shreiked; grabbing Troy tighter. "Troy!" "I got you...I got you." he cooed, stepping slower until he reached the edge of the bridge.

As soon as Gabriella got onto the edge, she took off the harness, and began running away. "Brie!" Troy yelled running after her. Drake sighed, "he really does love her." Taylor rolled her eyes, "No way! I didn't notice." she and Gabriella followed behind with chad and drake behind them. Gabriella began running faster and further but she stopped dead in her tracks as she began screaming. Snakes were at the bottom of the pit, and there was a small board she had to get across. she gulped backing up into Troy, she turned to him burying her face itno his chest, "Troy-" "Shh.." he held her close, "I got you.." she whimpered, "Snakes..."

He rubbed her back soothingly, making soothing sounds in her ear. "Hey..its fine...I'm here." Gabriella buried her face in his chest, shivering. "Just...keep them away from me...please." Troy rubbed her back, by now their friends had caught up and were standing behind Troy. He turned his head to look at them, "We'll find another way to the campsite...we're not going this way." Sharpay shook her head, "yeah..I mean, who would? Snakes are so...so ewwie." she shuddered.

Drake nodded breathing heavily, "okay, well we have to go up that hill, and then down it, then around the mountain, and through the lake to get to our campsite." he looked at Gabriella, "You think you can make it?" Gabriella looked at him, then at Troy, then down at her feet nodding, "Yes." he nodded, "Okay, let's get going." he grabbed a hold of sharpay's hand leading the way with chad and taylor behind them. Troy looked at Gabriella, "you wanna go infront of me, or behind me?" she bit her lip, "Behind you please?" he nodded, "Of course." he grabbed a hold of her hand leading behind them.

When the had went up the hill and down it, they had just passed the mountain, they were now passing the bridge of above the lake. Gabriella began whimpering, Troy looked at her, "Brie, get infront of me." she got infront of him, and he whispered to her, "Listen, I'm gonna be behind you every step, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." she nodded, taking small steps on the bridge. soon they made to the other side and Gabriella held onto Troy. Drake smiled, "okay, just go down this trail, and we are at the campsite." they all began walking down the trail, as soon as they arrived to the campsite, Sharpay groaned throwing her backpack on the ground, "Finally! I need water!" she dugged through her bag, and got out a water bottle. Troy held Gabriella in his arms, "You okay?"

She nodded, "I'm fine.. thanks." he smiled, Drake looked at the five of them, "okay, let's get our tents set up, and who we'll be sleeping with..of course me and shar." Sharpay went to him and wrapped her arms around him, he looked at chad, "You and Taylor." then he looked at Troy, "You and Gabi.." he looked at Gabriella, "you okay with that?" she nodded, "I feel safe with Troy."

Drake nodded, a cheerful smile on his face, "All right!" he cheered, "let's get camp set up and we can start to have some real fun!" Sharpay giggled, slapping his shoulder playfully, "Funny, but Drakey, you are the one who is setting up our tent, I'm wearing Jimmy Choo boots, so...I can't." Everyone rolled their eyes, Gabriella giggled, turning to the bunch of blue and green tarp like material that was in a pile of poles and fabric. The tent, she thought. "Need some help?" Troy asked, coming up behind her. She bit her lip, "that'd be great...please."

After they had their tents set up, They sat around the camp fire, just talking about school, and about the end of the year. Chad sighed, having his arm around Taylor, "You know, High school has been the best with you all, I really don't want to see it end." Sharpay sighed looking at Drake, "I know, we could easily just hang out, go anywhere we want too, and after high school, we're going our seperate ways-" Drake held her, "Oh baby, don't be upset, Were going to find a way to see each other all the time, I love you." he kissed her lips.

Taylor looked at chad, "What about us?" he smiled, "Well since I'm going to U of A with Drake and Troy, and your going to Yale, it's gonna be a long run, but we'll make it." he kissed her. Gabriella sat their uncomfortably, "hey uhh, umm, I have to go use the little girl's room.. where is it?" Sharpay giggled, "in the woods." Gabriella sighed, taking a flashlight with her, "okay, I'll be back... Troy could you come with me so I won't get lost?"

Chuckles that weren't hidden or covered up so well came from Drake and Chad, only to be followed by various 'ouch's' and 'what was that for?' when Taylor and Sharpay smacked them hard enough to make their heads spin. Troy muttered sure, he loved Gabriella, and he wanted her to remember that she loved him-not just the effects of falling in love for the first time, but falling in love and being in love with each other since Freshman years. So when he followed Gabriella into the woods, he leaned up against a tree and let his eyes wander of the brunette in front of him; her arms were crossed over her chest as she leaned up against a tree. "I thought you had to go to the-" "I lied." she said, her eyes closed. "Lied?" Troy repeated in question, Gabriella nodded, "Troy...everything about after High School...I'm sorry, but..what do I do after High School? Where do I go? I can't remember..." Troy sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist as he turned her to face him. "You do whatever you want to do...you're the smart one, remember?" Gabriella bit her lip, "if I'm smart I would remember."

Troy sighed, leaning her against the tree, "I'm so sorry baby this happened to you, I want you to remember so bad.. I want you to rememeber me.. so bad.." she sighed looking down at the ground, "I just wanna remember everything... everyone saying things to me that I don't even remember happening! you saying that we were inlove with each other, but I just don't feel it Troy! I don't..and I don't want-" he crashed his lips onto hers. he didn't want to hear her say what she was going to say. Gabriella didn't pull away, but she melted into it. Troy pulled away leaning his forhead on hers, "I..I don't want to hear anything bad.." she bit her lip, "Take one step at a time."

As they got back to the tents, everyone was already in their tents already falling asleep. Troy and Gabriella slipped into their tent. Troy layed her on the blankets that were in the tent, and he began kissing her. Gabriella melted into it, as he kissed her. Troy's lips then traveled down to her breasts. Gabriella eyes went wide. his hands going up her shirt, "Troy." she pulled away, and pulling his hand away from her, "Please..No.. not right now, please.." she begged.

Troy looked at her, a weird and feral look in his eyes. "Brie..." he whispered, kissing her lips again, his hands cupping and squeezing her breasts hard. Gabriella tried to squirm away from him, but he had moved on top of her. "Troy..." she breathed, "Troy...stop it...I don't want-I don't want this...not now." he kissed down her neck, his hands roaming down until they reached the loops of her jeans. "Troy..." she said, kicking her legs, "stop it...please!" it was a harsh whisper, he lifted his head, the feral gleam not leaving his eyes. "Brie, I want you...I know you want me to-I'm going to make you remember me...you have to remember me." Gabriella gulped, her hands shaking as she brought them up to cup his face, "Troy, please...not like this-not like-" "There's no other way!"

He crashed his lips down on her's once more, Gabriella continued to squirm under him but he pressed his body close to hers so that no magazine could get between them. She placed her hands on his chest, pushing off of her, but he didn't budge that much. "Troy..please stop-I...I don't want this." he kissed down her breasts, pushing the straps of the tank top she was wearing off her shoulders. She shook her head, "Troy...please..." he moaned, "Brie, remember me...I want you to remember me."

Gabriella began screaming, "Troy please.. get off of me! or I'll hate you forever!" he began ripping off her tank top. "HELP! CHAD! DRAKE! HELP!" she yelled. Drake, Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay rushed out of their tents of the screams. Drake went to Troy and Gabriella's Tent unzipping it and going in and pulling Troy off. "Troy! Get off of her man! she's not ready!" Drake pulled Troy off of her. and Gabriella sat up, and began crying. Sharpay and Taylor went over and started hugging her and comforting her and putting a blanket around her body. Troy's mind came back to him, and he regret what he had done to the one he loved more than anything.

"Brie.." Gabrirella began crying into her hands, she felt so betrayed. Drake looked at Troy, "just leave her alone Troy, just leave it..you've done enough...me and you will be sharing a tent tonight.." he looked at shar, "Babe, you okay to share a tent with Gabriella?" Sharpay nodded, "yeah." and she glared at Troy and said, "You know, if this was for something you wanted her to remember you...I don't think she wants to remember you at all." and with that she helped Gabriella to the other tent with Taylor.

Drake looked at Troy, "what the hell is wrong with you? Gabriella is not going to remember you Troy, just forget it." Troy looked up, running a hand through his hair, "I want her to remember me.. remember me so bad, I just.. everytime I'm near her, I wanna hold her, kiss her, protect her, make love to her, I just... everything is so messed up, I don't know why god is punishing me for it.. I really don't know why.. I just.. I need her to live.. without her, nothing make sense, nothing is the same without her, she's the music in me, without her, no notes go together, no words make sense.. I love her Drake, I love her so so much.." Drake sighed, "Troy, We get it, you love her, we love her to as a little sister, she means alot to us too, and we want her to remember everything, but you went to far with her Troy." Troy sighed, Drake continued, "It's not right, just because you want something, doesn't mean she does, she'll remember, you can't push her.."

Troy sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Drake patted his shoulder, "come on...let's get some sleep." he turned to walk into the tent, but Troy remained unmoving. "Troy?" he wondered, turning 180 degrees, the blue eyed teenager looked at him with the saddest of sad blue eyes. "Uh...i think I'll just...take a walk." Drake bit his lip, "Troy man, are you sure-" "I'm fine Drake, I'm going in the opposite direction of the camp...I'll be back before dawn." Drake sighed, feeling unsure of Troy's motives, but before he could respond, Troy turned on his heel and started walking toward the thick forest. When he was out of Drake's line of sight he took off at a run, twigs and dried leaves crunching beneath his feet and his breath coming out of his lungs as if he was breathing fire.

He wasn't sure how far he'd traveled into the forest, but when he turned left at a huge central oak that stood proudly surrounded by dead leaves and fallen pine cones, is when he tripped over a good sized rock, and (unaware that there was a hill) rolled down hill quickly, feeling the bones in his ankle and complete lower half of his leg crack and break sickeningly; when he hit the bottom, the middle of his spine hit and landed hard on a sharp rock. He closed his eyes to block the pain and tried to sit up, but he only fell back again, "Help..." he whispered, trying so hard to block the pain. "Brie..." maybe he deserved this...karma's a tempermental bitch sometimes; and this one of those times.

**TGTGTGTGTGTG**

Everyone woke up the next morning, already packed and ready to go. Gabriella was zipping up her bag, Sharpay sighed, "Gabs, listen.. What Troy did last night, was so out of line.. but he loves you, he just.. he wants you to remember him so bad, he just... he would do anything." Gabriella sighed, "I know it's just... he did that, and I.. I lost my trust for him.." Sharpay sighed, "Gabriella, it's going to take time, but your memory is going to move back into you.. I just know it." Gabriella sighed, they looked around, "hey, wheres Troy?" Sharpay asked. Everyone was confused, Drake sighed, "he said he went to take a walk, but that was last night." then Troy came walking over mumbling, "I'm back." he went over to his bag, and zipping it up. "alright, then let's get going." Gabriella didn't didn't even look at him, he sighed zipping up his bag, and walking behind them.

As they were walking back up the hill. Gabriella began walking with Troy still behind her. he messed up big time with her, he missed her so so much, he just wished everything was back. Gabriella then fell to the ground, cause of a rock that she had tripped over. she began rolling down the hill. "GABI!" Sharpay yelled. Gabriella rolled towards a huge rock that stopped her rolling, she sat up, "oww.." she looked up, "My ankle..I think I broke it or sprang it.."

Drake and Chad ran down the hill, Troy made his way down, trying appear normal but with every step he felt like his bone was leaving splinters behind and his spine wasn't doing much good either.; it took all his effort not swear like a sailor. "She...she all right?" Troy asked, hiding his pain with concern. Gabriella didn't look at him, Chad examined her ankle, "Gabster, it looks sprained but we should take you to a doctor to be safe." Drake nodded, "yeah that's a good idea-I'll carry her-" "no." Troy snapped, walking slowly over to the bunch, feeling eyes on him. The pain in his leg and back weren't helping either.

The two boys looked up at him, Gabriella looked at him through her lashes, "Troy," Drake said, "she's-" "fine with me." his voice and face were serious. Chad stood up, dusting himself off, "Troy-" "I'll carry her...just go to your girlfriends." a silence, Drake sighed, looking at Gabriella who was looking at the ground with her ankle swollen and red. "Fine." Drake said, "but me and Chad are walking behind you..." Troy rolled his eyes, "fine with...ugnh"-he couldn't cover that one up, but he hoped to God that they didn't notice the wince. "What's wrong?" Chad asked, of course he would've noticed. He shook his head, "nothing Chad..just...go to Taylor, Drake go to Sharpay..."

Drake and Chad sighed, walking back up the hill but wanting to keep an eye on their stubborn friend. Troy managed to hide his limp as he held out a hand for Gabriella, she bit her lip, "Troy...I can-" he clucked his tongue, "your ankle is sprained, I'm helping you..." she looked up at him for the first time, she saw something that resembled pain in his eyes. Was he in pain? Or was that regret for what he did last night. She slowly placed her hand in his, and pulled her up but he pulled to hard and his spine popped out of place, and his injured leg gave out and he fell to the ground and Gabriella fell on top of him.

Gabriella looked into his eyes, not being able to move, neither could he. "oww." he winched. "Troy, are you okay?" Gabriella asked. he shook his head, "No, I'm not.." Gabriella bit her lip, "Guys, you go back to the car and call for some help, I'll stay here with Troy, he can't move, and my ankle is spranged." Drake nodded, "Okay Gabs, Be careful." they all left to get some help. Gabriella looked at him, "Here, let me help you to that rock over there to sit up." she helped him sit up, he winched in pain, "oww.. ohh.." she helped him sat up against the rock, and she sat beside him, "you okay?" he sighed, "No, I.. really messed up my back and and leg..really bad last night.." she sighed, "Well Help will be here soon.." her hands went to her ankle, "Oww.."

"Brie, you need to rest...your ankle will only get worse-dammit!" he cursed, grabbing the nearest rock in front of him. Gabriella shook her head, "What about you?" Troy shook his head, "I'll be fine...it's you I'm worried about." Gabriella bit her lip, helping him sit down on the rock, he grabbed her wrist. "We need to talk...about last ni-" she interrupted him, "I think they're here, I'll go check." hobbling slowly away from him, Troy sighed, sliding off the rock.

"I'll let myself get worse Gabriella"-she stopped hobbling, turning slowly around to at least see him from the corner of her eye-"you're the one I care about-" "you care about me?" she said, rolling her eyes and feeling something close to anger bubbling in her chest, "you didn't seem to care about me last night did you!" she hobbled toward him, hitting him hard in the hard, "I practically begged you to stop! You didn't listen!" "Brie-" Troy said, catching her left wrist; the action made him wince, "Just listen to me-" "NO!" Gabriella yelled, pulling her wrist but he only held it tighter, "why should I listen to someone who won't listen to me?" "If you just let me explain-" "I hate you Troy Bolton!"

Troy looked at her, and for a moment that's how it was. They stared heatedly into each other's eyes, Gabriella's chest rose and fell quickly with heavy breaths. "Brie.." his voice was soft. "Don't." she spat, pulling her arm away, "you lost my trust Troy...don't lose me as a friend." with that, she turned and hobbled to a different rock that put a good 15 feet between them. But Troy stayed true to his word, he didn't rest; he just stayed put, granted his injuries would be worse off than they were. When Drake and the rest of the gang came back, he was close to passing out.


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken hours, but both Troy and Gabriella were taken to the hospital. Gabriella's ankle was definetly spranged. she would have to be on crutches for a week. for Troy, who was in worst condition, will be on crutches for 3 weeks.

Sharpay and Taylor helped Gabriella into her house. "Miss Montez, your clumsy Daughter is home!" Sharpay said. Gabriella laughed, "Thanks Shar." Then Jennifer came in with an older man behind her who looked a little like Gabriella, but Gabriella was prettier. Gabriella bit her lip, "momma who is this?" "Babygirl, this..this is your father." Gabriella's heart stopped, she remembered what Troy said about him. "I..I uh I have to go do homework." Sharpay looked at Taylor and whispered, "I'll stay with her, you tell Troy." Taylor nodded going out the door, and Sharpay helping Gabriella up the stairs. Jennifer sighed, "Please, you need to go Leo-" "you listen her Jennifer, that's my daughter too, and I can take her away from you easily." Jennifer sighed, "Please, just go." Leo sighed, "I'll be back to see her tomorrow." and he left out the door.

**TGTGTGTG**

Taylor drove up into Troy's drive-way and walked inside, "Hi Mrs Bolton, Is Troy upstairs?" she nodded, "Yes, his up there with chad...it's nice seeing you taylor." she smiled softly, "you too." she made her way upstairs and opened the door. Chad and Troy looked up, "Babe what's wrong? she sighed, "not me.. It's Gabriella." That made Troy shoot up, "what happened? is she hurt? is she okay? is she in the hospital, oh god, please tell me she's alright." Taylor sighed, then whispering, "Her dad came back.."

"What?" Troy yelled, standing up abruptly from the bed-how ever he forgot his crutches and he fell immediately to the floor. Chad helped him up, "Dude...crutches." Troy shook his head, mumbling something about being useless when he had those damn things. He looked at Taylor, "when did that low life get in to town?" Taylor frowned, "I don't know...but I don't like it." Chad nodded in agreement, "Yeah I mean he left cause of what-he wasn't ready or something to be a father?"

Troy looked at him, "Yeah, he left her life when she was three.. and now he comes back here when she isn't even in the state of mind of who she is, and he comes back and he tries to hurt her!" Troy's fists clench, "I can't let him hurt her, no..no way I'm not letting him hurt her." Taylor gulped, "I don't know what he has planned, but Gabriella is really upset about it.." "what about her mom?" Chad asked. Taylor sighed, "Her mom didn't say much, but you could see how she was feeling with the look on her face." Troy sighed, "How's Gabriella taking it?" "She was very very shocked, and she just wanted to get away...I think you should talk to her Troy, but just don't try anything to hurt her."

Troy sighed, "I'm not gonna hurt her, I won't let myself hurt her again." he sighed picking up his crutches, "come on chad, drive me there." Chad nodded grabbing his car keys, and wrapping an arm around Taylor, and helping Troy at the same time to the car and driving to Gabriella's.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella was laying on her bed, holding a pillow against her chest. "Why Shar...Why does my dad come back now when everything isn't making sense?" Sharpay sighed, "I don't know Gabs, but maybe he just came back for a second chance.. and second chance to be your dad.." Gabriella bit her lip, "I'm afraid that..." she sat up looking at her, "My mom told me, when he left when I was 3.. I was heartbroken, and he hurt me..what if I open up to him this time, and he hurts me again?" Sharpay sighed, "Sweetie, things like this happen all the time, you just have to a strong one to pull through it.." Gabriella sighed, Sharpay smiled, "Think about it." Her mother walked in, "Gabriella, Troy's here, he says he needs to see you." Gabriella sighed, "send him up." Jennifer nodded and Sharpay smiled, "Good luck with everything, if you need anything I'm here." Gabriella smiled, "Thanks shar." sharpay got up and left.

A few minutes later, Troy finally made himself up to her room. "Brie.. you okay?" she sighed, "I've been better." he sighed coming over and seating on the edge of the bed, she held the pillow tighter to her chest, "I heard what happened." Gabriella sighed, "I just odn't get it, why does he come back when things are so messed up right now.. my mom told me, when he left when I was 3.. he hurt me.. so bad.. is that true?"

Troy sighed, "I can't answer that...I wasn't around when your mom told you that...but I do know that he left you because he wasn't ready to be a dad." Gabriella sniffled, turning her head away, after all this time, she still refused to look at him. Troy sighed, "I can talk to you better if you look at me-" "i don't want to...I'm still mad at you." he chuckled, "you don't sound mad." "That's cause I don't have the energy to scream right now."

He chuckled again, "Look I really think that we need to-" "Troy," she shook her head, getting up from the bed. "There's nothing to talk about...I'm your friend, but I don't trust...trust you anymore. You lost one thing, don't lose the other." Troy bit his lip, standing up on his crutches, grabbing her wrist, "Brie look, I lost you the minute I saw that look in your eyes that said you didn't know who I was...that was the moment I lost you, and I'm sorry...God forbid I want that Brie back in my life. Cause I don't like this one that's taken her place." Gabriella bit her lip, "shit happens Troy." "your right it does...goodbye."

Gabriella looked away, "Bye." he sighed turning away and getting on his crutches and heading out the door. Gabriella went over to the balcony, and began singing,_ "These four wall, they whisper to me, they know a secret, I know they would not keep, didn't take long, for the room to fill with dust, and these four walls, came down around us" _she watched Troy getting into the car with chad, and she took another breath singing more_, "It Must've of been something sent me out of my head, with the words so radical, now what I meant, now I'll wait, for break in the silence cause it's all that you left, just me, and these four walls again.." _

Rage, Anger, Confusion, and Frustration was filled inside Gabriella. she began ripping of her bed sheets throwing them on the ground. she growled, limping on on her spranged ankle. she threw her pillows across the room that knocked down a picture of her and Troy. she knocked everything off her counter. "ugggh!" she groaned in frustration, kicking on the counter, and hitting her hands on the wall. she leaned her head against the wall, tears flowing down her face. why couldn't she remember anything? she sniffled looking at the picture she had knocked down.

She picked it up, it was a picture of her and Troy. Troy and her were leaning their forheads against each other, staring into each other's eyes. she sighed, she was gonna have to live her life, she was gonna have to forget her past and whoever, and whatever happened in her past. that includes Troy. she needed to forget about him, and he needed to forget about her. she sighed looking down at her hands that were bleeding. she sighed grabbing her jacket, forgetting her crutches and limping to Troy's house.

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella knocked on his door. Lucille opened it, "Gabi, your walking." she smiled, Gabriella laughed, "more like limping.. Is Troy home?" she nodded, "yes his in the living room..come in." Gabriella limped inside, "Do you need a beverage." she shook her head, "No, I won't be here long, I just have to talk to Troy." she limped into the living room to find Troy staring off into space. she sighed, "hey." he looked at her, "Brie what are-" "Bye Troy." he raised a brow, "brie-" she sighed, "look, I've been thinking, it's obvious my memory isn't going to get better or come back.. so what's best is that we move on.. we start a new life..." she paused for a moment looking into his eyes, "without each other...forget about each other."

Troy opened his mouth to speak, but Gabriella shook her head, "I'm sorry but...I think-I feel-that ..that its best this way." she turned on her heel slowly, limping toward the door, Troy hobbled with his crutches; reaching out to grab her wrist. "Brie we can talk-" she turned around, "no...Troy, I'm sorry...but-but this is how it has to be...I'm sorry."

Troy sighed, "Brie..please..don't do this-" she came back to him limping, "Troy this is something I have to do.. please...just don't try to get me back, just.. let me go my own way-" he shook his head, "I can't do that Brie..I..I'm crazy about you..." he took her hand, sitting down with her, "After high school, we were going to get married, and then you said you wanted to have a baby...and I want one too, and I'm going to give you one when we get married and have our careers-" she shook her head, "Troy, please.. that's in the past-" "No it's our future.." "Troy please, can't you see that my memory is never going to get better! just let me go! let me with another guy.. they'll take care of me.."

Troy grabbed her elbow, subconsciously squeezing it hard, "Brie other guys don't care about you...they don't! Not like I do!" Gabriella pulled at her elbow, but Troy didn't let go. "Troy please, can't you understand that I think-" the next words out of Troy's mouth was not what he would've said if he were thinking clearly-which he wasn't. "You can't think Gabriella! Your not in the state to think...you don't know what your saying right now!" _slap! _His head whipped to the side, his cheek stinging with the force of her hand. Her eyes were watery and her lips trembling, "you..you have issues Troy Bolton, and-and...I'm glad I can't remember you, cause I don't know what I saw"-he reached for her but she took several big steps back-"don't. touch. me." with that she turned and walked out.

**TGTGTGTGTG**

A weeks had passed, and things have not been good. Gabriella and Troy haven't spoken since that day at his house. Gabriella sat in her room laying against a pillow reading The Lucky One. Sharpay rushed in, "Gabs! Guess what!" Gabriella sat up, "Zac and Vanessa are back together?" Sharpay sighed, "No.." then she smiled again, "No, but know Justin on the basketball team?" she nodded, "The real cute one?" she nodded back, "Yes, he wants to go on a date with you.." Gabriella smiled, "Really?..h-he does.." Sharpay nodded, "do you think your ready to go back out there.." Gabriella took a deep breath, "Yes..I'm ready."

**TGTGTGTG**

After a few dates with Justin, things were getting better for her. starting this new life for herself was making things better and less stressful. her and Justin walked into the school, holding hands and he took her to her locker. Troy was evesdropping from under the stairs. she smiled, "Last night was so much fun, I think we like rode the thunder mountain fifteen times." she giggled, Justin laughed, "Maybe more then that..who knows, but I do have a great time with you Gabriella..all the time, which is why I want to ask you." she nodded, "Will you be my girlfriend?..I know you've been through alot, and just got out of a relationship, but umm and I don't offer much, but I'm just asking.." she smiled nodding, "Yes I'll be your girlfriend Justin.." she kissed his lips.

Troy felt his stomach knot up, his hands curled tight into fists on his crutches. Gabriella giggled at something Justin had said, he felt his heart swell in his chest, and when he turned to go toward the gym where his dad was (trying not to get noticed) he bumped into the wall cause he wasn't looking and ended up sprawling all over the floor, spilling his books all over the place. Gabriella and Justin turned to see him struggling to get up with his crutches, Justin rushed to him, "Hey Troy-man you ok-" "I'm FINE." he snapped, causing Justin to jump backward with a taken aback expression on his face.

Gabriella grabbed Justin's hand; but they couldn't turn away from seeing Troy struggle to get up with his crutches-he kept falling to the ground, and swearing when he felt his spine pop out of place. Gabriella bit her lip, looking and Justin who nodded and went to help him, "I don't need hel-" "Like hell you do Bolton." Justin said, grabbing hold of his elbow, "Bella, can you get his other arm?" Gabriella nodded, walking slowly around and grabbing his other arm as they both helped him up. When he had the crutches under him, he hobbled away from them (without grabbing his bag or books from the floor) as much as he can in the five minutes that the bell would ring.

Gabriella sighed watching Troy go away. Justin looked at her, "You okay?" she nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine.." Jusrin nodded, "Want me to walk you to class?" she bit her lip, "umm sure.." he smiled grabbing a hold of her hand and walking into the classroom. as she she went to her seat, Troy was in the back looking down at his desk. his eyes were red and puffy, you could tell he was crying. Gabriella sighed leaning down in her seat. class had begun.

Truth was, Gabriella hasen't taken her medication in weeks, and have done some things to her. she hasen't had much sleep, and she misses Troy. she missed him, and she was falling inlove with him. soon, things started becoming fuzzy, the room was spinning. Gabriella began shaking. The Teacher rushed over to her, "Gabriella, are you alright." Gabriella collapsed on the ground, shaking uncontrollably, she was having a seizure.

Troy looked down at her getting out of his seat and crawling over to her and taking her into his arms, "Brie!" she began shaking more and more. Troy looked at Chad, "Call the ambulance!" Chad got his phone out and called 911. Taylor and Sharpay and Drake got on the floor with him looking at her. "Gabriella!" Sharpay yelled. Gabriella began to stop shaking, her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Troy held her to his chest, Justin bent down next to the pair, trying to grab Gabriella from Troy but the latter of the two boys wouldn't let go. "Bolton, she's my girlfriend-" Troy looked up at him, "Just stay away from her Stylinson." Justin looked at him, "Troy-" "Stay away." he growled.

Justin sighed, "She's my girlfriend...let me take her." Troy held on to her tight, "Stylinson, unless you value your spot on the team, let go of her and back off right now." Justin narrowed his eyes, "I'm your friend Troy, but ever since...you're an ass, that's what you are-Gabriella's lucky to be rid of you." Troy looked up at him, his throat thick and his mind too cluttered to come up with anything else. Chad tapped his shoulder, "you oka-" he shook his head, shoving Gabriella toward Justin, "Fine...take her. It's not like I'm in her life anyway..."

He scooted back away from the chaos, Chad made his way to go to Troy but he shook his head and struggled to get up on his crutches and hobble out the door. He hated these damn things; always got in the way. Justin grabbed Gabriella by the shoulders, holding her gently, "Bella, Bella..."-he looked up at the crowd, "did someone call the ambulance?" Sharpay screamed, "I did! It'll be here!"

**TGTGTGTG**

Gabriella woke up in the hospital to find Justin there holding her hand, "Hey." she looked at him, "hey." she whispered, "what are you doing here?" he smiled warmly, "I.. you collapsed in class, and you.. you had a seizure.." Gabriella bit her lip, "I..I don't understand.." he sighed, "I think you just had a little bit of dizziness, cause you have had sleepless nights and-" "wheres Troy?" he raised a brow, "You still inlove with that loser?" she snapped her head, "Don't! his not a loser! who are you anyways! I want Troy! I WANT TROY!"

Just looked at her confused, "Bella-" "I want Troy! Get Troy!" she cried. Sharpay and Taylor and Drake rushed in, "What's going on?" Drake looked at Justin, "what did you do to her!" Justin looked at him, "I didn't do anything! she just started screaming she wanted Troy!" She began sniffling, burying her face into Sharpay's chest, "I..I want Troy..I..I miss him.." Sharpay sighed looking at Taylor, "Call Chad and Troy." Taylor nodded sending Chad a text.

Chad was sitting in the gym with Troy, "Dude, you need to calm your nerves-" "I..I'm sorry, I miss her man, I miss her so much, it's driving me crazy that she's not with me..." Troy threw his jersey on. Chad sighed and his phone vibrated. he opened the text from Taylor, "hey, Taylor says Gabriella is crying, and she needs you, and she is screaming she wants you."

Troy scoffed, leaning back against the bleachers, "Yeah right..Justin's there." Chad looked at him, "Troy man come on it's Gabriella-" "What do you want me to do Chad? Huh?" he sat up straight, his spine was healing nicely, but he needed to be on the crutches for another week. Chad gulped, "Troy Gabriella is screaming for you-" "Forget it! I've been hurt enough times...I'm not getting hurt again, tell her I'm sorry but no! She has Justin Timberlame there with her."

Chad sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Troy she-" "No Chad!" he yelled, standing up on his crutches, "just...leave!" He hobbled away, his crutches making a squeaky sound on the gym floor as he made his way to the door. Chad sighed, texting Taylor: _Sorry babe, Troy is being a stubborn ass...tell Gabster that I'm coming._


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor got the text and sighed looking at sharpay showing her the text. "Exscuse me." she stood up throwing her purse at drake's chest. "Honey...what are you doing." he followed her as she got up putting on her jacket, "Going to pay Troy boy a visit, his not going to treat my best friend like this!" They were all out in the waiting room, "Maybe we can get Troy to change his mind." Taylor chimed. Drake and Sharpay looked at her, "What?" she smiled, "Just trust me on this, I have a plan."

They went into the room and found Gabriella still crying. Drake and Sharpay turned to Taylor, "what's your plan?" Taylor smirked putting her phone on video record, and started filming Gabriella. "Gabi, calm down sweetie-" Taylor started, Gabriella began crying and sobbing and screaming. "PLEASE I WANT TROY! I WANT TROY PLEASE GET MY TROY I NEED HIM! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! I NEED HIM!" she whimpered, Taylor stopped recording sending the video to Troy's phone. "Troy will get the message." Wanna know where Justin is...making out with a nurse.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy walked into his house, laying his keys on his desk. he layed down on his bed, leaning back on his pillow, cupping his hands behind his head. he sighed breathing through his nose. his phone vibrated. he sighed and groaned, grabbing the phone and clicking on the video he got. he watched Gabriella sobbing and crying and screaming for him. "PLEASE I WANT TROY! I WANT TROY PLEASE GET MY TROY! I NEED HIM! PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING! PLEASE! I NEED HIM! she began whimpering.

He looked at the video, when it ended, he hit play again...and again. He wasn't sadistic, he wasn't without compassion; his heart broke seeing her like that; he could feel a lump as big as the planet Jupiter get stuck in his throat and his heart swelled in his chest. he hit play again...laying there watching the video like an idiot; "I must be out of my mind," he grumbled, sitting up and (seeing as he was stubborn and hated those God foresaken crutches) limped-walked- to the door of his bedroom and grabbing his keys to his beat up white truck; his parents weren't home, so they wouldn't nag at him to use his crutches. He dialled Chad's number once he was in the truck, he dind't give his afro'd friend a chance to speak or say a greeting, "Your little guilt trip worked, I'm insane enough to drive down there right now...bye." he hung up, and drove to the hospital, unable to get that video and the image of Gabriella sobbing and calling for him.

Gabriella was sobbing in Taylor's arms. "Oh Gabriella, It's okay.." she whimpered. "Troy.." Taylor sighed, Sharpay came over, "uh oh.." Taylor looked at her, "What?" "She's heartbroken, you can tell in her voice she's heartbroken.." Gabriella snuggled into a blanket. Troy limped in. "Troy!" Gabriella sat up. Taylor and Sharpay looked at him, "wheres your crutches?" Troy sighed, limping over to the other side hugging Gabriella. she cried into his chest. Taylor and Sharpay left the room to give them some time alone. she cupped his cheeks, "Where were you? I didn't know where you were!" he sighed, "Brie-" she crashed her lips on his, wrapping her arms around him. she pulled away leaning her forhead on his, sobbing more and more. "I wanna feel love.."

Troy looked at her, "Brie I don't think that-" before he could finish his sentence, she crashed her lips on to his and wrapping her arms tight around his neck; thus, pulling him down so he was flat against her on that bed. He didn't know what to do, so he did the rational thing he could think of. He pulled away, but it was hard when she held on to him tightly. "Brie...look, this-this isn't right-" she pouted, her eyes wet and glistening. "Troy...please.." her voice was but a soft whisper. He sighed, kissing her lips softly, but pulling away, "I can't...I'm sorry." he remembered when they were camping; and he went-went a little too far. Gabriella looked at him, her arms still where they are, "Tr-Troy are you...b-b-breaking u-up with m-" Troy chuckled lowly and sadly, "Gabriella, you already did that..."

Gabriella looked at him, "I..There's no way I could of broken up with you-" he sighed, "You did, you broke up with me for justin-" she shook her head, "No.. I love you... and only you, why are you being like this?" he looked at her with a confused look, "Brie-" she sighed, "just tell me Troy, you.. you your acting different.. I thought you loved me?" "Brie, I do.. but you said-" she bit her lip, "When we were skyping, you told me we would be together forever, you promised me that!" she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Troy's eyes widened, "Wh-wha...Brie how could you remem-what else do you remember?" Gabriella bit her lip, her arms loosening their hold on his neck, but not moving them from his neck. "Troy...you're not making any sense, what are you talking abou-" Troy moved her hair out of her face, "when we came back from the game and you from the ski trip...you didn't -you couldn't remember me at all...it hurt me Brie, so what else do you remember?" she looked at him, she shook her head, "You're not making any sense..." Troy sighed, cupping her cheeks with both hands, "just...how much do you remember...how far back? What do you remember?"

She bit her lip, "Troy-" he shook his head, "No, please, tell me what, all do you remember?" she sighed tugging at her bottom lip with her teeth, looking down at her folded hands in the blanket. she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Before I left you said that nothing would keep us apart, when we were on the phone you told me that you wish you could hold me and keep you safe cause your so overprotective." she smiled softly at that, and sniffled, "You told me that when I got back home, you were going to ask me something important, and then I kept begging you and begging you to tell me and you said it was a suprise and you would love it.. but now your pushing me away! and I don't understand what I did wrong!" she cried into her hands.

Troy squeezed her hands, "Brie...you-you didn't do anything wrong-" "then why are you pushing me away Troy?" He sighed, "Brie, because you-" "don't put it on me, just be honest!" "You did it first!" he didn't mean to yell, but he did, and he caused Gabriella to shrink back; her eyes glistened with tears, "wh-what?" Troy felt tears build up in his eyes, he swallowed the lump that appeared, "You...you told me that it was for the best if we...just...if you started seeing other people...and-and...Brie, you have no idea what that did to me." It was a heavy silence that surrounded them.

"Troy I-" he looked at the white tiled floor, she cupped his face so he would look at her, "Troy...tell me what happened? Why I said that.." he let out a hollow chuckle, "I-I...I don't know, you wouldn't let me ask..." Gabriella bit her lip, kissing his lips softly, pulling away and leaning her forehead against his. "I"m sorry...but I didn't mean to-how can you understand something that you can't really understand yourself?"

He sighed, "Brie-" she shook her head, "Kiss me..please..I feel so safe when your warm lips are against mine..." he smiled tilting her chin and attaching his lips to hers in a sweet passionate kiss. Troy pulled away, "I love you so much! I missed you so much too! I-I thought I was never going to get you back! I'm never letting you go again! not anywhere without me! not ever! you hear me?" she giggled, "Troy, stop it.. I'm here, that's all that matters.." she played with the back of his hair, and smirked taking her fingers and crawling up his chest, "and maybe if you be a good boy, and I get out of the hospital, we'll show how much we love each other.."

Troy smirked, his eyes twinkling, "I love you." Gabriella giggled, running her fingers through his hair (like in HSM3 just before Walk Away) he sighed, leaning into her hand. "I missed you." "Me too...and I didn't go anywhere-" Troy touched his lips to hers gently, but heatedly when he pulled away Gabriella was doe eyed and wanting more. "Brie...you went away, because I felt like you took part of me with you..."

Gabriella smiled softly, "I'm not going anywhere...I'm not leaving you.." he smiled bending down and kissing her lips, he pulled away clearing his throat, "what happened to Justin?" she sighed, "I have no clue, I didn't even know who he was...I was worried about where you were..I didn't know where you went.." she looked down at the cast on his leg. "what happened to your leg!" he looked down, chuckling hollowly, "Long Story Brie." he played with her curls, she smiled softly, "What was the thing you wanted to ask me?"

He smiled, kissing her lips softly, "It's nothing-" She scowled at him playfully, "anything that has to do with you or me or both isn't nothing...now what is it?" He sighed, "I was going to save it for graduation-" "but..." he looked at her, she giggled, "I sense a 'but' in the statement." he chuckled, kissing her lips heatedly and taking the kisses to her neck and where her ear is. "Will you marry me Gabriella Montez?"

Gabriella giggled, "hmm I'd have to think about it." he looked at her smirking, "what's that suppose to mean?" she giggled, "Oh nothing, but I"ve had my eyes on this one guy who I really want to be married too." he chuckled, "Whose that?" she giggled, unbuttoning his shirt a little, "Zac Efron." he chuckled, "You know he looks like me babe." she nodded, "Yeah, but you don't have a body like him." he shook his head lifting up his shirt to reveal a strong six pack, Gabriella's eyes went wide, "Wow, it's actually better." he smiled kissing her lips, "how about it? do I get my answer?" she smiled nodding, "Yes, I love you.. I'll marry you.."

He grinned from ear to ear, "You just made one guy the happiest guy in the world!" she shrugged, "Zac Efron?" he chuckled kissing her lips fully. he couldn't believe it, his Brie was back, the pieces of his heart were back together cause she was back. Gabriella smiled rest her arms around his neck, pecking his lips. then there was a man that came in, Gabriella raised a brow, "Can I help..." she trailed off as the man smiled, "Hey Gabi.." Troy sat up glaring at him, Gabriella sat up, "D-D-Dad..what are you doing here.?"

he sighed. "I came to see you, I..I wanted a second chance as your dad.." Gabriella bit her lip, "I..it's kind of too late, I'm almost 18-" "We can still be a family Gabriella-" she shook her head, "No..w-we can't.. don't you know how much you hurt me! I was three dad! you left me! I was heartbroken!" he sighed, "Gabriella, listen-" she shook her head, "No! you listen! I spent thirteen years trying to put myself together and be happy without you, and I'm happy... I've learned to do everything by myself without you!" he stood up, "Now Wait a minute Gabriella! I have feelings too!-" she glared at him, "Just go! please." she turned away from him, facing troy laying down letting the tears flow, she began sobbing. "Gabriella, please listen!" he said.

Troy stood up abruptly, crossing to Gabriella's father, "I think you should go-" Leo looked at him, shoving him away. "Who are you boy?" Troy stumbled, and being in a cast, he fell to the floor. Gabriella shreiked, "Troy!" Leo went to Gabriella, grabbing her shoulders; practically shaking her, "You listen, I am trying to be a father this time around-your my daughter too y'know! Your not 18 yet! I can just snatch you and take you away from your mom and everyone-ack!" Troy had staggered up, wrapping his arms around Leo's neck, pulling the older man away. "You're not taking her anywhere!" He yelled.

Troy pushed him up against the wall, with Troy's arm against his throat, "You come near her, touch her, have any contact with her at all.. I will fucking kill you, cause nothing..nothing! is taking her away from me again! never again.." Leo looked at him pushing him off, he looked at Gabriella, "I will fight for custody Gabriella... and I will win.." Gabriella froze, "N-No..I...I love my mom! you can't do that! I"m not going with you!" Leo nodded, "Your my fucking daughter too Gabriella-" Troy pushed him harder, "You don't talk to her that way! your not her father! my father is more her father then you are! stay away from her! Get out of here or I'll will do it myself!" Troy shoved him out the door, "Get out of here." he shut the door locking it, Gabriella was crying hysterically.

Troy wrapped his arms around her, "There Brie.. let it out." she buried her face into his chest, "Oh Troy...I'm scared his going to take me away from my momma..I can't lose my momma Troy, I can't...I.. I love my mom.. I don't even know him.. please..I don't want him to hurt me again.."

He rubbed her arm soothingly, resting his chin on her head, "Shh...it's all right Brie, just let it out-he won't take you...I swear it." She turned her head into his chest, soaking him with her tears. "Troy-Troy...please don't let him...keep him away from me."

Troy shushed her, "I'll protect you babe, I promise." Gabriella buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, "lay with me?" she sobbed out, he kissed her forehead. "I will always be here to protect you-lay with you." Gabriella smiled, "I love you wildcat."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry to say, that this chapter is heartbreaking, we're sorry that we did this, but don't worry, It will get better, there will never be a time where Troy and Gabriella won't get their happy ending =)**

****

Months have passed and Troy and Gabriella were together and happy. but not everybody knew that her memory was back, and that also she was back with Troy. Troy was holding her hand walking towards the gym, he turned to her pecking her lips, "I gotta go, Basketball practice." she kissed his lips, "Wait.. one more." he kissed her lips fully, "I love you." he whispered. she smiled, "I love you too.. your coming to the libray after school to study with me right?" he nodded, "Meet me by my locker." she nodded pecking his lips, and they went their seperate ways.

**TGTGTGTG**

Troy slipped out of the shower, and going to his gym locker changing into his clothes to meet up with Gabriella in the Libray. he didn't know how late it was until he checked his phone, he was late for her. "oh shit.." he hurried up putting on his clothes, and rushed out the door but was stopped when Cindy Correl was coming towards him pushing him back, "not so fast sexy, where do you think your going?" he sighed, "Cindy, not right now, I'm late for-" she shook her head, "No, I heard you and that tramp of yours was over, so now we can have a chance." he glared at her, "Don't ever call her that again! and I would never go out with you even if you were the last human on-" before he could finish, her lips crashed onto his, and he tried to pull away but she kept her grip on him.

But as soon as they heard a throat clearing, their lips pulled apart, snapping their heads to Gabriella standing their with a heartbreak look on her face. that broke Troy right there to see that he caused her pain..again. "Brie, No.. this isn't what it looks like." she crossed her arms, "oh really Troy? It seems to me you were locking lips with the slut of east high." Cindy scoffed, "At least his lips was on somebody with expierence." Gabriella smirked, "Honey, you can have all the expierence you want, only one girl that can take Troy's breath away." Cindy scoffed, Gabriella's eyes went to Troy, "How could you do this to me! were over Bolton! and I'm never taking you back again! not ever! here take your damn hoodie! and the engagement ring! I never want to see you again!"

Troy pushed cindy off of him, "Brie!" he chased after her. Gabriella ran out of the locker room, tears running down her cheeks. The door slammed back but Troy caught it chasing after her. "Brie! Wait! let me explain! please!" she ran out the gym door out to the parking lot. he caught up with her, and grabbed her arm, "Brie!" she looked at him with hurtful eyes, "Y-You hurt me.." she sobbed out. his heart broke in two, "Brie- I didn't mean-" she froze in her spot, "T-Troy." he looked at her, "Brie, please just listen to me-" "Troy, No! Truck!" "What-" she pushed him out of the way, as the truck came towards her, she fell to the ground as the truck hit her lightly as it stopped.

Troy went to her, kneeling by her side, "Brie..you okay?" the truck driver had climbed down from the rig, his face red and sweaty from the heat of the rig-and the fact that it was 95 degrees today. "Gee, I'm sorry! I-I didn't see her! Why were two standing in the road?" Troy shook his head, looking down at Gabriella, "you okay?" Her eyelids fluttering open, "Tr-Troy..."

he grabbed her hand, "Brie.. what's wrong.." she bit her lip, holding her head, "My head hurts.." he lifted her up into his arms, "I'm gonna take you to the nurse to lay down, okay? take it easy." she didn't fight back, she just nodded and let him take her to the nurse station. he layed her on the bed, "Okay Brie, lay down and rest, I'll be right here when you wake up.." he kissed her forhead. Gabriella didn't fight back, instead she fell into a deep slumber.

**TGTGTGTG**

When school let out, Troy shook Gabriella gently, "Brie..wake up.. school is over.." she stirred in her sleep, and woke up, "Troy?" he smiled, "Hey, you okay?" she sighed nodding, "yeah.." he smiled, "I was so worried about you.." he leaned into kiss her, and she stopped him, "Freeze romeo.." he looked at her, she glared at him jumping from the bed, "Don't think I forgot about what you did." she grabbed her bag, "Brie, let me explain-" she turn to him, "and you listen to me.. I've been hurt Troy, by my father... and I know that he would hurt me so bad, but I would never expect this kind of pain from you..." he sighed. she shook her head, "I thought I knew the real Troy Bolton-" "You do-" she shook her head, "I gotta go..leave me alone..please."

Troy sighed, "fine...I'll give you some space, but I didn't kiss Cindy-I don't even like her!" Gabriella looked down, turning away to stare at the wall that held a poster that had a picture of a cat hanging on a rope 'Hang In There, Baby' it said in big bold words beneath the cat. She sighed, chewing on her inner cheek. Troy sighed, kissing her forehead, "I love you...always."

She closed her eyes when she felt his lips on her skin, but...she just didn't trust him right now. She wanted to, but...no. Not at the moment; she's been hurt too many times. Troy sighed, "I...I really do love you..." she sniffled, not looking at him as he left, only when he was gone; she allowed her self to break down and cry.

**TGTGTG**

Gabriella and her mother were eating dinner. "So I hear that stanford is having a program for students.." Gabriella took a bite of her chicken, "Yeah, I..I don't know if I'm gonna go yet.. theres just so much to think about." Jennifer sighed, "Gabi, I know you'll make the right decision, your a smart girl.." Gabriella smiled softly, "Thank you Momma, I love you." she kissed her forhead, "I love you too." there was a knock on the door, Her mother smiled, "I'll get the door, while you do the dishes." Gabriella laughed, "Movie Night Momma? what do you say?" Jennifer smiled, "Yes honey." Gabriella smiled slipping out of her seat putting her and her mother's plates in the sink. Jennifer opened the door to find Leo. she sighed, "Leo, what do you want?" he came in, "I wanna spend some time with daughter...is that too much to ask?" Gabriella came in, "Leave Leo." she crossed her arms, he looked at her, "I'm giving you a chance..you either listen to me Gabriella, or I'll force it on you."

Jennifer glared at him, "you can't make her do that! she's almost an adult-" _slap! _Leo slapped Jennifer sending her to the floor, "Mom!" Gabriella shrieked, tears rolling down her cheeks, Leo looked at Gabriella, "Come with me now." she shook her head, "No! and don't touch my mom ever again!" he went to Gabriella and began beating the crap out of her. Jennifer pulled him off of her. "Get off my daughter! Gabriella! RUN!" Gabriella shook her head, "What about you?" Jennifer held him down, "Don't worry about me! Go To Troy!" Gabriella nodded running out of the house and down the street to Troy's.

The Bolton's had just finished dinner, Troy couldn't get Gabriella out of his mind, he just poked out his food with a fork. Lucille looked at him, "Troy, please eat something.." Troy sighed, "I can't mom..I'm just.. I'm not hungry." Lucille sighed, there was a banging on the door, Jack stood up, "I'll get it.." Lucille looked at Troy, and he shrugged. Jack opened the door to find Gabriella in tears, and her eyes was black. "Gabriella! what happened to you!"

Gabriella rushed inside, and Troy looked up, and soon was out of his seat holding her, "Brie! what happened? who did that to your eye?" she began sobbing, "Don't worry about me! my mom, she's in trouble! please.. please go help her, please! please I can't live without my mom being okay, you have to save her please! please Troy, I'll do anything!" Troy held her in his arms, "Brie-" she shook her head, and went to Jack, "Please! you have to help me! please my mom's in trouble! please!"

Jennifer couldn't feel her face, but she fended him off as best she could. Leo growled, having now been straddling her as his fists connected with her face; she suspected that her face would be worse than black and blue, her eyes would be swollen. "She's my daughter...and you know I can take her away!" Jennifer squealed, digging her nails into his face, drawing blood. He growled again, "Please!" She yelled, "please...do what you want with me...just leave Gabi alone...please!" she was sobbing, Leo was breathing heavy as he considered this; his face was impassive as he moved off of her and grabbed her hair, whispering threateningly in her ear. "Fine then...come with me." he dragged her up the stairs, shutting the bedroom door when they got in and locked it. "You're gonna do what I say Jen."

She gulped, swallowing the hard lump in her throat, Leo had thrown her on the bed. "Le-" he crawled on top of her, "Remember...this is how Gabriella was made? Let's see if I could get a son finally..." Jennifer gulped, sobbing as he started ripping off her clothes. She was in her bra only and he in only his boxers when he heard the front door slam open and booming footsteps from below. "Miss Montez!" "Jen!" He growled, looking down at his ex-wife, "you called someone didn't you?"

She shook her head, "N-No.." he slapped her across the face. When Troy and Jack and Gabriella were downstairs, Gabriella was sobbing hysterically. "Mom! Mommy Where are you! Mom!" Troy grabbed her arm, "Brie, baby, calm down-" she pushed him away running upstairs, "Mom!" "Brie!" he chased after her, "Troy!" Jack yelled running after the two teens. Gabriella kicked the door down. "Mom!" Jennifer's eyes went wide, "Gabriella! Run!" she banged on the door, Leo chuckled on the other side, "Baby girl, don't worry, I'm taking good care of mommy.." Gabriella began crying, Troy and Jack caught up with her, "He..he has her in there! I can't get the door open! Please! Please help my mom!"

Troy pulled her close kissing her forhead, Jack went back, and ran towards the door, breaking it down. it wouldn't break. Jack tried once more, the door would break. he sighed looking around finding a desk in the hallway, he bit his lip, "Troy." Troy looked at him holding the hysterically Gabriella in his arms, "yeah dad?" "Come help me with the desk."

Troy nodded, turning to Gabriella, "Brie...go to your room...stay there don't come out unless I say it's safe too." Gabriella nodded, grabbing Troy's hand, "I-I..." "Troy!" Jack yelled, lifting the heavy oak desk, but having trouble to. "A little help here!" Troy sighed, cupping Gabriella's face with the one she wasn't holding. "Room...be safe-" she touched his lips to hers in a slow passionate kiss, pulling away after seconds, "I love you." she whispered, running into her room and shutting the door; scared that Leo would find her-she hid in the closet. Troy lifted the desk, "ready dad?" Jack nodded, "let's go...on the count of three..." Troy nodded, but when they were about to bash the door in, Leo spoke, "you come anywhere near this room I swear Jen's face won't pretty for the rest of her life!" his voice boomed through the door.

Jack looked at Troy, the two set the desk down. "Dad...we have to do something." "I know son...I know.." inside the room, Jen had tears soaking her face; Leo had used his belt to tie her arms above her head so she couldn't fight him off and her legs were spread, he was back on top of her from standing by the door. He ran a hand down her hair, his voice attempting to be soothing, but only made her sick to her stomach. "This'll have to be quick love, I'm sorry for it..." she wanted to vomit. She gulped, shaking her head, trying to get her hands free from his belt; he chuckled, kissing her sloppily as he thrust into her once painfully, she whimpered, crying and sobbing uncontrollably. "No..please..I-I..please..." he thrusted again..and again...

Jack tapped his fingers on the desk, Troy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I got it..." he said, standing up straighter, his father looked at him, "What is it?" Troy started moving, not saying what his idea is to his father. "Troy...what are you doing?" Troy went down stairs, Jack followed, but Troy only turned around and stopped him. "Gabriella told me that her mom keeps firecrackers-for whatever reason in the kitchen drawer," he whispered in a low voice, Jack blinked, he continued, "I have a plan-it's risky, and I want you to get Gabriella and take her to the car...now, I'll be out...I promise."

Jack looked at him, "You-you..Troy you're daft!" "Maybe, but it's our only option...dad please just...please." Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "fine...but Gabriella is going to be upset if anything happens to you-" "I'll risk it...I'm doing this for her." Jack nodded, going up stairs and to Gabriella's room, sighing when he saw the closet door cracked open. Troy crouched at the bedroom where Jen and Leo were, setting the firecrackers up quietly.

Jack and Gabriella sat in the car, "I want my mom and Troy to be okay..." she paused for a moment, "And my dad." he looked at her, "Gabriella-" she sighed sitting up, "Jack, I know..I know that his not doing such a good job at being a dad or even a good person...but even though this is so wrong, I still love him, not for his actions, not for leaving me, but just cause his my dad, I wouldn't want anything to happen to anybody even though they do bad to me." Jack bit his lip, she continued taking a deep breath, "All I'm saying, is that, I don't want anybody to get hurt, no matter who they are..but I do wanna say this, I want to thank you so much for making me feel like your own daughter... even though my real father may not be in my life, I'll always have you..I love you.."

Troy silently prayed, lighting the fuse of the firecrackers and scooted back quickly when the fuse went off, making loud snapping noises and causing the door to catch fire and 'boom!' when the door was off it's hinges, Troy saw Leo from where he was hiding stand up; refastening his jeans, but leaving his belt around Jen's wrists-attached to the bed post; she was sobbing. Leo bent down and kissed her forehead, Troy's gut churned, when Leo made his way out of the bedroom, Troy clocked him over the head with a heavy, 8 inch thick dictionary; the guy fell and Troy made his way to the bedroom and covered Jen with a blanket while he undid the belt holding her wrists.

Gabriella looked up at the house when she heard the large boom. she saw troy carrying her mother out in a blanket. Gabriella's heart broke. "Mom!" she screamed sliding out of her seat, "Momma! No!" tears ran down her face. Jennifer looked at her, "Baby, don't worry about me-" "Momma, I..I wish I could of done something more-" "No baby girl, don't blame yourself for this.. don't.. I want you to be strong.. okay.." she nodded, sniffling up her tears. Troy slid her into the passenger seat shutting it. Jack looked at Troy, "I'm gonna take Jen to the hospital, you make sure Gabriella is okay." Troy nodded, as Jack drove off. Gabriella looked at Troy, "Is my dad okay?"

Troy looked at her with disbelief, "Brie. why do you care if his okay? he almost hurt you, and your mom." she sighed biting her bottom lip, "I don't know.. I just.. you know that sometimes people can hate others for so many different reasons?" he nodded, she continued, "Well, even though he left me when I was three...I still love him.. " Troy's eyes went wide, "you do?" she nodded, "Not because of how he is, or for what he did, or for his actions, but because his my father." she held his hand, "but I know that your the only guy I want in my life."

Gabriella sighed, looking at him through her lashes, "Troy...what happened with Cindy"-he opened his mouth to speak, but she put a finger to his lips-"I think...we need to talk about that." he nodded, kissing her finger and then grabbing her hand so he could lean his forehead on hers. "Walk with me..." he whispered, she nodded. "Yeah...that-that sounds good." He smiled, kissing her nose and squeezing her hand as they started to walk down the street.

"Troy...I-I...I'm sorry I didn't let you explain it's just-" "I know." he whispered, squeezing her hand, "I think I would've reacted the same way." Gabriella giggled, shoving him playfully, "I know you would Wildcat, so don't even pretend other wise." he chuckled, "Fair enough all right..." the laughter died down, "But...Brie...it did hurt when you wouldn't let at least have my say." She nodded, "I know...I'm sorry for that but...you can have your say now." Troy nodded, saying the only thing that came to his mind. "I don't like Cindy and basing my facts on her little stunt with me-she's a crap kisser." Gabriella giggled, "so I'm better?" he wrapped his arms around her waist, "so much better."

Gabriella smiled wrapping her arms around him and kissing his lips so passionately. after about three minutes, she pulled away to catch her breath. Troy looked at her breathlessely. "Am I forgiven?" she nodded, "Most Definetly." she giggled, cupping the side of his cheek and kissing his lips. Soon, Troy was opening the door to his bedroom, with Gabriella's legs wrapped around his waist, and Gabriella's lips attached to his with her arms wrapped around him. he pushed her up against the wall, kissing her neck. "Troy.." she moaned out. he smirked lifting her shirt up over her head, and throwing it on the ground, while she unbuckled his jeans.

He chuckled, picking her up by her bottom, and carrying her over to the bed and laying her down on the soft mattress. "Hmm" Gabriella moaned as Troy kissed down her neck and to her breasts where he took one of her nipples in his mouth. She arched her back into him, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Troy..Oh..." she moaned out. Troy's fingers went to the bottom of her shirt, lifting it over her head and throwing it on the ground. this is the moment he had been waiting for. when ever she lost her memory, he thought he would never get the chance again to feel her, touch her, kiss her, make love to her, just make her his. clothes went flying everywhere in the room, on the floor, on the couch, even Gabriella's underwear landed ontop of his lamp. they were completely in their birthday suites, and Troy was holding her close against his, his hands roaming her backside. "Oh Troy.. mmm.." he began kissing up between her breast, and kissing all over her chest. she moaned, her hands going through his wet sweaty damp hair.

Gabriella landed back on the mattress, Troy crawled ontop of her kissing her lips. he hovered over her, he arms holding him up as they were against her head. "I love you so much Brie." he murmured into her ear. Gabriella bit her lip, and pulled him close kissing his lips, she murmured against his lips, "No..I love you."

Troy chuckled, kissing her lips more deeply. Gabriella moaned as his tongue plunged into her mouth. "oh my dear lord, how could I have forgotten you.. I am so stupid." he was panting, and he began pecking her lips, "No-" Peck, "You-" Peck, "Are-" Peck, "Beautiful." peck, and that peck turned into a passionate heated kiss. Troy pushed her further into the mattress as he entered her slowly. Gabriella moaned with great pleasure. "Oh Faster Troy, I missed this so so much.."


	8. Chapter 8

The scent of sex lingered in the air as Gabriella woke up the next morning. she was completely and utterly naked. she looked over at Troy, he had a huge smile on his face, she giggled, she had everything to do with that smile. she smiled, "Troy, wake up." she shook him. he jolted open, "Brie.. what's a matter?" he sat up, wrapping his arm around her tighter, considering that his arm was draped over her already. "Last Night.. Was amazing." he smiled, "Yeah it as." he was thankful she didn't regret it. It was definitely not what she had expected, but an amazing night none the less. It was a night that she would not trade back for anything.

She melted back into the mattress as he held her close pecking her lips, "Troy, what do you want? you name it?" he smiled, "I just want you safe, happy, and mine." he smirked pulled her close and kissing her forhead. she giggled, but her face turned back into seriousness, "I'm serious baby, please, there must be something." he looked at her, "Nothing Brie, nothing at all, just you happy.." she sighed, "Please, I hurt you so badly, there must be something I can do, yell at me, hit me, beat the crap out of me, show me the pain I've caused you.."

Troy sighed, rolling on top of her, kissing her fiercely and pulling away. "know this, I would never ever hit you or beat you...yell at you? Maybe when I'm really mad, but I doubt that'll happen with you." Gabriella smirked, "Troy name it..please-" he kissed her lips, leading the kisses in a trail to her ear, where he whispered, "I could have my way with you and you can't stop me...no matter what I do." Gabriella giggled, "I won't stop you...you want to start on that now?" he chuckled, pecking her lips, "no...I have to plan it out..which might take all morning." She giggled again, "I can wait but you'll have me on my toes all morning." He kissed her again, leaning his forehead against hers, "consider that part of the punishment."

Troy kissed her forhead, looking into her eyes stroking her hair, "You okay?"she nodded smiling biting her lower lip. Troy smiled, "Want some breakfest?" Gabriella was about to answer, until, "Troy." His mother said behind the door. Troy and Gabriella jumped out of the bed. "Oh shit, I forgot, my mom was home." he was putting on his clothes and Gabriella put back on her clothes from last night. "Hold on mom." they were done quickly, "Come in." Lucille walked in with the phone, she sighed, "Gabriella, it's for you."

Gabriella took the phone, "hello.." she began crying, "N-No.. are you sure?...how long?..." she began sobbing, "Please I can't go with him, please don't send me there.." she sighed, "Okay. bye." she hung up the phone, Troy held her close, "Brie. come here." she sobbed into his chest, he sighed looking at his mom mouth, 'alone time.' she nodded grabbing the phone and leaving. he held her close, "Brie, what's wrong?" she sniffled, "that was the court...they said my mom was in a coma, they said they don't know how long she will be in one, but..but their making me go with my dad until she wakes up...he lives in North Carolina Troy... that's..that's way too far." she began crying more.

Troy held her close, "Brie.. calm down, it's okay.." she shook her head, "No It's not, I have to go live with him Troy.. I.. Cant' live with my dad, away from you-" "hey," he tilted her chin, "Your not going anywhere, I'm not letting no one take you away from me..." she sniffled, "b-but the court..they said I have too.."

Troy kissed her lips softly, holding her against him, "not if I can help it." her eyes glistened, "but the court-" "Brie, I lost you once..twice even, I don't want to lose you again. We'll figure something out together." she bit her lip, hugging him tight and burying her face in his chest; "Troy I-I just want every one to stop fighting...I'm sick of it." he petted her hair soothingly. "I know Brie..I know." she sniffled, "why can't my dad just-just stay away or-or be an actual grown up...act like a father. I hate him."

Gabriella sighed, "I have no idea brie, but what I don't like what he did was come into your life while you were in the condition you were in." Gabriella sighed, "I..I don't know what to do Troy..." he smiled, "Hey, we'll figure something out, I promise you." she nodded, "I'm just...scared is all." he nodded, "I know, but there's nothing to be scared about, I'm not ever going to let nothing happened to you." she smiled softly, "Do you want kids?" he raised a brow, "pardon me?" she giggled, "not right now, but in the future, do you plan on being a father?"

Troy sighed, "Brie, wheres this coming from-" she grabbed his hand, "just answer the question.. please." he sighed, "Honestly, I haven't thought much of having any kids." she bit her lip, "but would you be happy?" he sighed, "I.. yeah I would.." she bit her lip, "Would you leave them like my dad..left me?"

Troy cupped her cheek, "Brie, I never would ever leave them..why are you asking? Where's this coming from?" Gabriella bit her lip, intertwining her fingers with his. "Troy...I have an idea but it-it's a little crazy." Troy looked at her, "Brie, what is it?" She sniffled, looking at him with glassy eyes. "What if-what if I was pregnant..I'm not saying I am, but...what if we pretend I am?" Troy looked at her, "B-Brie, are-are you serious?" Gabriella looked at her feet, "I can't think of anything else that'll keep me with you."

Troy looked at her, "Brie...you can't be serious?" Gabriella bit her lip, "I am...I am serious and if your not then...I swear by what I say that I'll run away and I wont' comeback. Ever." Troy looked at her, seeing if there was any sign of a bluff, but he couldn't find any. "Brie..come on, this..pretending your pregnant-" "is a good plan." "But-" "Trust me, please?"

He sighed, "Brie.. it's.-" she sighed rolling her eyes and standing up, "Brie, wait!" he grabbed her arm, she turned around and he crashed his lips onto hers, "I'll do it baby...we'll pretend there's a baby growing inside of you." she smiled hugging him, "but someday it will be real right?" he nodded, "someday, I promise you, we're going to have babies." she giggled kissing his lips, "I love you." he smiled, "I love hearing those words from your lips." she giggled, "Can I ask you a serious question?" he smiled, "Sure." "When was the first time you knew you were inlove with me?"

He smiled, and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forhead, "When you started singing, I fell inlove with your voice, then, I got to know you, and I fell more deeply inlove with you." she smiled, "Oh Troy." She grabbed his chin, and kissing his lips fully, she looked into his eyes, "Wanna know when I first fell inlove with you?" he nodded, she giggled, "you had me at hello."

Troy smiled pecking her lips, "Come on Brie, We have school.." she sighed, "School... only a couple days right." he nodded, "It's almost over Brie.. almost over." she smiled, slipping out of the bed, "I need to borrow one of your hoodies.." he smiled going over to his drawer, "here, wear my practice hoodie." she held it close to her, "Wow, Troy Bolton gave me his practice hoodie" he rolled his eyes kissing her cheek, she smiled, "Hey, can we stop by my house? I need to pick up a few things, and after school we need to check on my mom...too see how she's doing."

Troy smiled, pulling Gabriella off the bed, and planting another kiss on her lips. "Hey...I love the sound of that..." she smiled, "come on lover boy, school time." he chuckled, "few more days, then your mine." she giggled, grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers; tugging him to the bedroom door, "Come on...we need to get ready and go to school now." he chuckled, "yes dear...anything you say dear." she smiled, "no wise cracks."

**TGTGTGTG**

Couple days have past and it was graduation. Gabriella's Mom was still in the hospital, but was doing fine. Troy and Gabriella sat next to each other, Troy's arm was around Gabriella, and she smiled at him kissing his lips. The Principal came up and smiled, "Our Valedictorian, Gabriella Montez." Gabriella smiled coming up from her seat as everyone clapped for her including Troy. she hugged the principal, and smiled before speaking, "Thank you East High for making me your class valedictorian.. East High for as long as I could remember has been the best days of my life.. I found friendships, laughs, and most important of all, love."

She smiled at Troy, "I know a few months I haven't been myself with my accident, and losing my memory, but you guys never gave up hope on me, and I just hate to see that today is the last day of us being kids.. were going to move on from completely different better people." almost everyone had tears in their eyes. she bit her lip, tears threatening to spill out. "East High gave us friends that we will keep for the rest of our lives.." she smiled, "Cause once a wildcat...always a wildcat...I love you guys." she blew a kiss to everyone.

Every one applauded, Gabriella walked off the stage after shaking the principal's hand. "Thank you Gabriella," he boomed, taking the space where she stood, "Well this has been-indeed- a trying year at East High, but the brilliant seniors that now sit before us have over come them with out fail of their goal to graduate"-there was a cheer, then it quieted down when Principal Matsui raised his hands and waved them in a 'quiet down now' gesture-"I wish you all the best, Seniors...out there in life, and my favourite quote, "good things come to those who wait, but those who wait don't get what they want quicker than those who chase their dreams head on."

All the seniors cheered, and threw their hats up in the air, Troy picked up Gabriella spinning her around, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his lips deeply. Troy smiled, "I love you Brie." she smiled, framing the sides of his face, "I love you too blue eyes." he chuckled, "Blue eyes? haven't heard that one in awhile." Gabriella giggled, "Thanks for Remembering Me." he smiled, "Thanks for loving me."


End file.
